


White Wing Limo

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, light lemon, sap, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: A studious Limo driver’s well laid life plan takes a chaotic turn as a multitude of new doors open when he meets a beautiful young man.
Relationships: 1x2 - Relationship, 3x4, 5x13 - Relationship, Rx1 (unrequited)
Kudos: 15





	White Wing Limo

AU/Romance  
1x2, 3x4, 5x13, Rx1 (unrequited)   
Slight angst, sap, and even the plot bunnies are still sighing over the fluff lol, light lemon

Also, I know squat about quantum physics and everything technical in this story is purely make believe, so if it sounds stupid...uh...that's why! *grin*

Summary: A studious Limo driver’s well laid life plan takes a chaotic turn as a multitude of new doors open when he meets a beautiful young man. 

He had done alright for himself despite a sparse beginning. Memories of his mother were merely the shadows and dreams of a mind too young to recall when tragedy took her away. Having never known his father he became a ward of the state and was eventually placed in a foster home. However, thoughts of adoption never entered his mind as he set his feet on a path of self proclaimed independence and began to build a future of his own. By the time he was ten he had worked his way through high school achieving a bachelor’s degree in science and mechanical engineering before he reached sixteen. His emancipation from his foster father, Odin Lowe, came as no surprise, but the subsequent purchase of a business license and solid white, stretch Limousine was a shock. 

However, it became clear very quickly that his plan was as fool proof as any he had lain out in his short life. The funds collected from rentals of the limo would easily fund his other ambitions securing a prosperous future as well as providing him with a way to open doors to those who might find his idea’s of interest. In time he would procure the funds and contacts necessary to make his dreams come true and never again would he want for anything. 

However, even the best laid plans sometimes encounter unforeseen alterations. 

“Good morning, Mr. Yui.”

He nodded to his middle aged receptionist ignoring her pursed lips while she forced a smile. She was efficient and did her job well, so he tolerated her inability to address him in a formal manor without looking as if she’d just bitten a lemon. The schedule was laid out on his desk as usual along with a fresh cup of coffee beside which stood one creamer, unopened and room temperature. He took his seat behind the small desk and read over the schedule while opening his cream and stirring it absently into his cup, but then paused when an idiosyncrasy appeared on the page. 

“Mrs. Yangtz?”

“Yes, sir?” she replied appearing in the doorway. 

“Is there someone of importance visiting the Maxwell Orphanage this afternoon?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know,” she replied turning to leave. 

He returned his attention to the oddity of having been called to a low rent district and the fact that his pick up point was an orphanage that was often on the news pleading for funds weighed on his mind. The thought occurred to him that perhaps it was a prank prompting him to pick up the phone and dial the establishment for confirmation. 

“Hello?” came the exasperated voice of a young woman over the phone, but as it was quickly followed by the screeching of a child and he was forced to pause before inquiring…

“Is this the Maxwell Orphanage?”

“What?” she yelled muffling the receiver to holler, “Johnny Wilson, put that down right now!”

Hiiro held the phone some distance from his ear until the noise settled down, then hastily interjected, “This is White Wing Limousine Service. I was calling to confirm a pick up at your residence at two o’clock this afternoon?”

“What?” she replied, then gasped, “Oh, right! The limo for Duo. Two o’clock, thanks bye!”

Hiiro stared at the phone with growing unease before placing it back on the hook. It was against his policies to transport minors under the age of sixteen, but he would give them the benefit of a doubt. If the child was not of a proper age they would simply have to find another way to get him to his destination. Curious as to what that destination was he read on and creased his brow curiously when it turned out to be Winner Enterprises, a multi-trillion dollar conglomerate he had spent much of the past year attempting to build a relationship with. Perhaps it would be worth the risk of transporting the child for the opportunity to meet with someone on the Winner payroll after all. 

There were three other jobs to do before his pick up at the orphanage, so he set things in order and prepared to leave for the first. It was not uncommon for those in the entertainment industry to call upon his services when in need of transportation to and from social events or performances, though he was rarely familiar with the clients. His first stop of the day was no different and he wondered what sort of people they were as he pulled up in front of NG Records. There had been times when the flamboyant personalities of the entertainment crowd tried his patience, but this group looked all right. The young man was oddly attractive for a kid with pink hair, but the blond guy with him seemed stable enough. He was familiar with Tohma Seguchi as he was the CEO of NG and one of the people responsible for Hiiro’s initial success with marketing new technology in the entertainment industry. 

“Hiiro! How are you?” Tohma smiled dancing over to grip his arm in his usual fashion. 

The ex-rock stars giddy familiarity wasn’t something Hiiro was particularly comfortable with, but he wasn’t stupid enough to offend a man like Seguchi. “Fairing well,” he replied hastily stepping toward the car and freeing himself of his grasp. 

“You know each other?” the guy with the pink hair asked suspiciously. 

“Hiiro is solely responsible for the new sound system in recording studio eight,” Tohma beamed. 

“Do you drive a limo for extra cash?” the blond man asked.

“Everyone’s gotta have a day job,” pink hair interjected holding out his hand while he offered, “Pleased to meet’cha!” 

Hiiro glanced at the hand noticing absently that his shirt was short enough to reveal his navel and was spared the necessity of shaking it when the blond guys hand suddenly appeared around his waist and pulled him protectively close to his side. 

“Yuki?” 

“Get in the car.”

“Are they…?” Hiiro inquired while the blond stuffed his companion in the back seat. 

“For the moment,” Tohma smiled. “You have the address?”

“Of course,” Hiiro nodded raising a brow when the boy glomped his pal Yuki as he closed the door. 

He made sure the privacy glass stayed up on the way and even managed to ignore the odd noises coming from behind it. It was difficult to tell if they were fighting or having sex, but Hiiro hoped for the former as he wouldn’t have time to clean the car before his next pick up. When they arrived at the airport he was relieved to find the back seat reasonably in order and stain free although the pink haired guy looked as if he’d been crying, but from the smile on his face Hiiro wasn’t at all sure why. It was a relief to be rid of them though, and he still had time to stop off and buy a half dozen roses for the crystal vase mounted in the wet bar before he headed toward the Sanc Embassy. 

Relena Darlian was a pain in the ass, but a necessary evil if he wanted into the political arena. She was smart, dedicated and probably the single most well spoken person he had ever met. However, she was terribly young and had been thrust into a position of high authority when her father was assassinated making her a tad unstable and prone to fanciful distractions. Her favorite of which seemed to be Hiiro. He enjoyed their conversations until she brought up the subject of her absence of a love life and started hinting around about how very available she was. He had no interest nor any time for such frivolous activities and was grateful when they pulled up in front of the mayor’s house where he left her in good company. 

It was pushing noon when he arrived at the Chang Temple, but the trip to take their prodigal son and heir to his dojo was a short one and would leave him plenty of time to grab some lunch before he had to pick up at the Maxwell Orphanage. Unlike many of his regular clients, Chang Wufei had somehow quietly become a personal comrade. At first it was merely a mutual love of silence that brought them together, but over time they had eventually spoken and discovered they had many other things in common. Hiiro enjoyed the times when he could arrange his schedule so that he could join his friend at the dojo for a work out before he had to begin teaching his classes for the day, but that was not to be the case on this run. Wufei offered his regrets, but understood and Hiiro headed for the nearest café that had adequate parking for his extra long car. 

Mervis’ Café wasn’t the fanciest place in town, but they made a killer Cuban and had a spot along the road where Hiiro could park without taking up all the spaces in the small parking lot along side the building. He liked to sit by the window and watch the kids gape at his car pointing fingers and marveling at the sheer size of it. It made him wonder what sort of questions the kid he would be picking up might ask and he decided he would just leave the privacy window up and avoid the whole ‘what’s this? what does that do?’ issue. On an afterthought he took the time to lock down the back seat in case the kid got curious and decided to play with things. It wouldn’t pay to have the windows broken or his expensive Scotch spilled all over the carpet by a rambunctious youth. Once confident that the kid couldn’t get into too much trouble he set out for the lower side of town and prayed no one was in the mood to play bumper cars. 

It was painfully apparent when he crossed the line from the upper side into the lower rent district as every eye that spotted his long, white limo stopped to stare and point. Cars slowed beside him trying to get a peek in the tinted windows, but all they saw was their own reflections and Hiiro couldn’t help chuckling at the odd faces they made at themselves. The roads were narrower in this section of town, but he was an expert driver and managed easily enough until he finally pulled up in front of the Maxwell Orphanage and wondered again if he hadn’t made a mistake. The place was clean, but looked so poorly funded he couldn’t imagine how they intended to pay the bill. He felt guilty even taking their money, but had no choice other than to honor their decision to spend it how they saw fit. However, his mind was suddenly on other matters when the kids in the yard spotted him and gave a whooping yell scrambling from all corners and bushes as they bolted straight for the pretty, white car. His heart sank as he watched the little demons with their muddy hands, sharp belt buckles and glistening eyes rush forward, but before they could mob his precious limo an ear splitting whistle sounded in the air and every single one of them stopped dead in their tracks. 

“About face!” yelled a booming voice and low and behold the little imps did as instructed. “March!”

Hiiro looked around for the commanding voice noting it was coming from a strangely attractive young woman on the porch who was giggling as madly as the kids as they high stepped it right past her and filed in the door. He exited the car straightening his dress jacket and settling his nerves while they slowly disappeared, then suddenly the girl hurdled the railing and bounded across the yard and his jaw fell when he realized she was actually a he. 

“Sorry about that, man,” the young man grinned offering his hand and when Hiiro neglected to take it he simply reached forward gripping his palm and shaking away. “They’ve just never seen a limo before. Nice car. Is it your’s or do you just drive?”

“It’s mine,” Hiiro replied somewhat numbly as his mind was still processing his mistake. 

“Cool,” he smiled dropping his hand. “I’d love to drive one someday.”

Hiiro wiped the sudden coolness from his palm on his pants leg. “You drive?” he asked absently guessing his age to be around his own seventeen years. 

“Anything that moves,” he smiled. 

“I’m here to pick up…”

“Yeah, I know,” he was cut off marveling again when he turned toward the house and revealed a three feet long rope of a braid that tickled along the inside of his thighs when he walked. “Just let me grab my pack!”

Hiiro blinked then blinked again. This guy was Duo? Well, there certainly wasn’t any problem with underage transportation, but he wasn’t at all sure how to cope with the odd feeling he caused in his gut. In a flash he was back leaping to the ground in lieu of taking the stairs and Hiiro wondered if he might be a sugar junkie of some sort as he appeared to teleport to the curb before he had time to blink. 

“You ready?” Duo asked beaming a smile while he reached for the door. 

“Allow me,” Hiiro hastily intoned stepping forward to intercept. 

“Why?” Duo asked sounding as if he thought Hiiro was concerned he might scratch his precious car. 

“It’s part of the service,” Hiiro smiled opening the door with the customary bow, but it felt entirely different when Duo smiled and climbed in than it usually did. 

For the first time ever he closed the door with a small smile on his lips and hurried to claim his place behind the wheel, but when he sat down he realized he’d put the privacy window up and couldn’t think of a single reason to put it down. Discouraged by the idea of not getting an opportunity to speak more with his passenger he pulled onto the road and pointed them back toward the inner city, but they had driven only a couple of blocks when there came a sharp rapping on the glass and Duo’s voice sounded loudly over the speakers in the front. 

“Hey! Does this thing go down!”

“You don’t have to shout,” Hiiro informed him letting his voice coming through the two way explain why, while he gratefully lowered the partition separating them. 

“Oh, that’s so cool,” Duo chuckled. “Do they all come with an intercom?” 

“No, I added it,” Hiiro replied preening at the inadvertent praise as it was his own ingenuity that had inspired the comm. device. 

“Nice,” Duo smiled kicking back in the plush leather seat some distance behind his driver. Hiiro had a prime view of him from that distance that was making it difficult to keep his mind on the road. “The sounds amazing. Minivox?”

“Yes,” Hiiro marveled surprised by his knowledge of sound equipment. 

“Good choice,” Duo complimented moving toward the wet bar. “I’m Duo by the way.”

“Hiiro.”

“Got any soda’s?”

“There might be a cola, but…” Hiiro began stalling when he heard the wet bar open. 

“Two can’s left,” Duo informed him taking one for himself, but Hiiro’s only reply was to gape at him and run a yellow light. “Hey!” Duo gasped startled by the honking of horns as the light had changed to red before the entire car made it through. “You okay?”

“Sorry,” Hiiro replied turning to get look at the open bar. “But I was sure I locked it.”

“You did,” Duo grinned cockily while he turned the can up. “How long have you been driving?” he asked before Hiiro could gather his thoughts on the subject. 

“Two years.”

“Really?”

“Is that hard to believe?” Hiiro grumbled unsure why he was feeling so flustered. 

“You just look really young,” Duo shrugged changing gears so fast Hiiro had to think twice when he moaned, “Ahhh, maannn! Tsunami satellite? You’re really jacked in. Damn, you can even talk to the colonies with this thing!”

“I have clients that require the service,” Hiiro explained shaking off the strange feeling in his chest. Why would an orphan from the lower district know anything about an elite satellite uplink?

“Bullet proof glass too,” Duo grinned downing the rest of his drink. “Bet even the President himself would be cozy in here.”

“He’s never complained,” Hiiro grinned liking the way Duo gaped much better than his own. 

“You’re kidding?” 

Hiiro’s replied with a smug smirk that made Duo laugh in the most delightful way, then suddenly the world came to an end when the headquarters of Winner Enterprises loomed overhead. The trip was over already?! But they’d hardly had time to talk at all! It crossed his mind to make a trip around the block, but Duo was trashing his can and gathering his bag so he had obviously noticed they had arrived. Feeling somewhat irritated at himself for the strange thought he pulled up in front of the skyscraper and parked. 

“Wait,” he hastily instructed when Duo reached for the door hurrying around to open it for him while he smiled, “It’s all part of the service.” 

“Thanks, man,” Duo smiled hefting his pack on his shoulder. “You’re really good at your job.”

“It’s only a day job,” Hiiro explained uncertain as to why he felt the need to reveal personal aspects of his life. “I design and install advanced technological equipment for a living.”

“I figured there must be more to it than just driving,” Duo smirked. “That things communications system alone is worth more than the car.”

Again Hiiro was momentarily stunned by his passenger’s astute assessment regretting it even more when they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone calling his name. 

“Duo!”

“Hey, Quat!” Duo smiled brightly waving as he went to meet a young, blond guy Hiiro instantly recognized as the current CEO of Winner Enterprises and the soul heir their entire fortune. 

“Did you enjoy the ride?” Quatre Winner, multi trillion dollar conglomerate asked while he openly hugged Duo’s neck and Hiiro strove to put the world back on its axis. 

He had picked Duo up at a lower end orphanage had he not?

“Righteous!” Duo laughed slinging an arm around his shoulder that made Hiiro just a tad cranky until he turned and smiled, “Come meet Hiiro. He’s into the techy thing and from the look of his car you guys should hook up.”

Hiiro swallowed the lump in his throat as they approached. 

“Really?” Quatre smiled offering his hand. “It’s not every day Duo offers a recommendation,” he commented. 

For months he’d been working his way closer to someone with authority in WEI and in less than two minutes Duo had provided him with an opportunity to snag the head honcho himself. “It’s very nice to meet you,” Hiiro offered shaking his hand firmly while he offered a small incline of his head. 

“You’re Japanese,” Quatre commented smiling softly when Hiiro nodded. “Yoroshiku,” he offered in the Japanese tongue bringing a warmth to Hiiro’s heart that banished his nervous jitters completely. 

“Hai.”

“Would you be interested in a meeting to discuss a future with WEI?”

“Hai!” Hiiro grinned flashing Duo a grateful glance. 

“Excellent,” Quatre beamed. “Can you make it tomorrow? I have a luncheon at one…”

“Uh…can we make it more like three?” Duo butt in. “I’m on my own tomorrow so…”

“Perhaps Hiiro could provide your transportation?” Quatre suggested. 

Damn, this just kept getting better and better. “I’d be happy to…” Damn! “Actually, I’m sorry, but I have an assignment out of town tomorrow.” Why in the hell did Relena have to visit her brother anyway?!

“Can you reschedule?” Quatre wondered eyeing him cautiously. 

And it hit him that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, so Relena could hire another car to take her on her weekend holiday. “Yes,” he smiled. “Of course, I’d be happy to pick Duo up.”

“Great!” Duo grinned clapping him on the shoulder and Hiiro felt the irrepressible urge to smile. “Come by around noon.”

“But it’s only a ten minute drive,” Hiiro countered. 

“Yeah,” Duo grinned slinging an arm around Quatre’s shoulders while he fell into step beside him as they moved toward the building. “But I need to make a stop on the way.” 

Hiiro watched them enter the building fighting off the strange feeling that he would very much like it if Duo wasn’t so physical with his affections, then felt a rock the size of Australia fall into his stomach. Where they together? It was a well known fact that Quatre Winner had no interest in girls because he’d been seen openly dating a young man once, which brought to light the very real possibility that he and Duo were more than just friends. He felt a little dizzy as he worked out the logic, but it made perfect sense. Why else would Quatre Winner be hanging around with a beautiful boy from the lower side? But it didn’t matter. No, he wasn’t a homophobe. He could deal with it no problem, but the crawly feeling in his gut refused to relent no matter how many times he reasoned it out. 

Relena was very unhappy about the change of plans, but he managed to appease her with a promise to come pick her up when she was ready to return. The impromptu meeting with the Winner heir took precedence over the Vice Foreign Ministers flights of fancy any day, but as he tried to tame his tangle of hair the next day it hit him that he had absolutely nothing in his closet that suited the day. The usual custom tailored suit seemed oddly stiff after seeing how casually Quatre filled his attire. And Duo had been dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt that read ‘take a number’. A vision of himself standing in a lengthy line of hopefuls waiting to speak to the handsome youth invaded his mind leaving him feeling even more off balance while he dropped the fifth shirt he’d tried on to the floor. 

“Damn it,” he sighed giving up and grabbing a crisp button down that he tucked into a comfortable pair of dress slacks. 

It was only lunch, but the closer he got to Maxwell’s the more his gut twisted up until his throat had all but swollen closed. It didn’t make any sense because he’d brushed shoulders with some of the most powerful men in the world and never felt so out of sorts as when Duo burst through the orphanage doors looking as if he’d been attacked by rapid wolves as he had children hanging all over him. It was the funniest thing to watch while he danced out into the yard with his sqeeing, giggling horde and fell to the ground rolling this way and that until he had dislodged them, then scrambled for the limo at breakneck speed and for a frightening moment Hiiro thought he meant to dive into the safety of the back seat, but just as he reached the car he stopped and whirled on the little beasts holding out a stern hand that stopped them cold. 

“Ten feet rule!” he shouted in an embarrassingly fake haughty tone. 

“Awwww, man!” several of the children whined, but remained at a distance. 

“Ten feet?” Hiiro inquired with a sly smile. 

“Look, but don’t touch,” Duo grinned. 

“It’s all right,” Hiiro smiled motioning the children forward. 

“Really?” Duo exclaimed laying a calming hand on each of them as they approached. 

“Wooow,” one little boy exclaimed while he stared reverently at the stylized angel hood ornament. 

“You can touch it,” Hiiro encouraged, but all he could muster was a tentative brush of his fingers along the tips of the wings. 

“All right,” Duo suddenly announced. “That’s enough ogling Mr. Hiiro’s car. Scatter my little misfits or we’ll be late.”

“Bye!” several of them called at once obeying and heading happily for the front porch. 

Hiiro chuckled at the idea that something so simple could bring them such joy while he opened the door for Duo, but the mirth slipped away the moment their eyes met. 

“Thanks,” Duo smiled with eyes that shone with gratitude and Hiiro felt something large and gloriously frightening awaken inside him. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied uncertain why being with the long haired youth made him feel so very complicated inside. 

The privacy window had been left down and the bar stocked with fresh cans of soda, but once they were moving Hiiro couldn’t think of a single thing to say. Thankfully, Duo didn’t appear to be suffering the same lack of concentration and quickly struck up a conversation centered around the custom technology Hiiro had added to his car. The satellite system was only the beginning and he was thrilled to discover that Duo had not only noticed it, but the extra security and comfort devices as well. He usually had to point out things like the personal fan installed in a cubby over the seat and ear phones with separate channels so each passenger could listen to whatever they liked while in transit. There was also a laptop that pulled out from under the seat that was jacked into the satellite for anyone who needed to use it and he took great delight in how much Duo appreciated the multitude of music channels available. 

“We have to get Quat in here,” Duo chuckled switching between stations again. “This thing so blows away anything in his fleet.”

“Have you been together long?” Hiiro asked feeling instantly foolish when Duo glared at him in the mirror. “I mean, you’ve known each other a long time?” Damn it!

“Since middle school,” Duo replied, but his tone had slipped a notch to the colder side. 

“I’m sorry,” Hiiro offered. “I didn’t mean to assume…”

“No sweat,” Duo cut in, but once said a deathly silence fell. 

Uncertain as to how he should proceed after his blunder Hiiro breached the only subject that seemed safe. “Where did you need to stop?”

“The spaceport.”

“Are we picking someone up?” Hiiro wondered feeling a tad put upon by the idea. 

“A friend of mine needs a favor,” Duo replied turning his attention to the company laptop. 

Hiiro let it lie, though the silence was deafening. Duo kept his eyes on the computer tacking away at the keyboard until they pulled into the spaceport and stopped at the security gate. 

“Mr. Yui,” the guard nodded coming to the window to hand him his pass. “Are you picking up or dropping off?”

He wasn’t quite sure how to answer the standard question, but Duo took the necessity out of his hands by piping up a cheerful, “Hey, Charlie!”

“Duo?” the guard exclaimed turning toward the very rear window as it rolled down. “What in the hell’re you…er…um,” he stammered flashing Hiiro an apologetic glance. “Why are you in there?”

“Quat got tired of waiting for me to peddle my ass into town,” Duo chuckled. “How’s Trixie?”

“Big’er than a blimp and twice as pretty,” Charlie beamed. 

Hiiro watched curiously while they exchanged conversation for a moment longer, then said goodbye. It bothered him that he had been speaking to the man regularly for the past two years and never even knew he was married much less expecting a child, but his lack of bantering ability paled in light of how familiar Duo was with spaceport personnel. 

“Do you come here often?” he asked following Duo’s instructions on where to go. 

“Only when one of my friends is in port,” Duo explained adding, “Dock 16,” when they approached the gate. 

“You have a lot of off world friends?” 

“A few,” Duo grinned grabbing his bag while they pulled to a stop.

Hiiro watched him get out giving up on getting the door for him as he was already on the sidewalk and wondered how long he would have to wait for his return, but it stuck him as odd that he had even considered waiting in the car when Duo paused before walking away and asked, “You coming?”

It was out of the ordinary, but his curiosity got the better of him. Then again, nothing Duo did seemed to follow any sort of rules, so he fell into step beside him and followed him up a ramp and into a skiff ship that had obviously come from a much larger host that was probably still in orbit. 

“Duo!” 

“Ginny! Babe! How ya been!” 

Hiiro took a step back when a large woman of what seemed to be better than seven feet tall rushed down the corridor and snatched his long haired companion into a bear hug. 

“Gin…must…breathe!”

“Scrawny as ever!” she laughed dropping him on the deck and Hiiro took another step back when she glanced his way. “Who’s he? New mate?” she grinned waggling her brows suggestively. 

Duo flushed crimson, but shook it off. “Hiiro, meet Ginny. Where’s Howard?”

“Forward head,” she chuckled leering at Hiiro in a most disconcerting way while they made their way forward. 

“Hey! Old man!” Duo shouted banging on a door when they passed by. 

“Damn it, Duo!” came the hoarse reply from within. “Give a man his dignity!”

“You’ve got half an hour!” Duo countered. 

“Wait!” 

“Duo?” Hiiro questioned only to be cut off when the head door slammed open. 

“Did you bring it?!” an older man in a ridiculous shirt and dark glasses gasped as he pushed forward while still buckling his belt. 

“You doubt me?” Duo grinned holding up a little black box. 

“Damn, boy!” Howard beamed accepting the box. “I could kiss you,” he grinned, then distractedly added, “but I’ll leave that to him,” bringing a bright pink tinge to the top of Hiiro’s ears as he passed by. 

Duo shrugged apologetically while he followed and Hiiro felt an uncomfortable wave rush through him when he squeezed by. “Do you need me to install it?” 

“Naw,” Howard replied securing the box in a safe hidden in the galley wall. “Ginny can handle it. We didn’t bring the rig with us anyway, but I owe ya one.”

“You owe me two,” Duo grinned making Howard’s eyes go round over his glasses.

“There’s two!?” he exclaimed and Duo nodded gaining another big, bear hug for his trouble. “How in the hell did you…? No, never mind,” Howard chuckled. “I don’t wanna know. He business or pleasure?” 

Hiiro balked at the question as it had been directed at him, but found himself intrigued by what answer Duo might give. 

“He’s Hiiro,” he simply replied. “And his car has a better comm. system than the Peacemillion.”

Again Hiiro was taken aback by the casual dropping of famous names. The ship he had referred to was as notorious as they came. Stories of everything from salvage to piracy revolved around the gargantuan ship making it hard for him to believe he was standing in the presence of its illusive captain. 

“You don’t say?” Howard mused looking him over a little better. “Ever seen a bit inhibitor?”

“Of course,” Hiiro replied rather smugly. “They’re very useful in mach communications.” Howard smiled, but it wavered when Hiiro added a sly, “However, I discovered in my research that bit inhibitors can only buffer a limited area causing, at best, a fifteen minute delay.”

“But your’s doesn’t,” Duo smiled. 

Hiiro felt his chest puff up and tried to rein in his pride, but it was hard with Duo looking at him like that. “No,” he confirmed bringing a sparkle to Howard’s aging eyes. “I based the components on interspatial frequencies that avoid bit contact therefore nullifying the need to inhibit interference.”

“The result?” Duo prompted. 

“True time communications regardless of spatial warp.”

“Hot damn!” Howard crowed. “How big can it be? The Peacemillion ain’t no tinker toy.”

“Size is…irrelevant,” Hiiro stammered feeling unreasonably embarrassed by the comment. 

“Damn, boy!” Howard laughed clapping Duo on the shoulder. “You got yourself a keeper there. Ginny!”

“Yo!”

“Get this kids email! We’ve got a proposal to discus!”

It all happened so fast the next thing Hiiro knew they were back in the car, he’d promised a proposal to upgrade the comm. system of one of the largest ships ever built and Duo was smiling in a way that made him feel as if his morning coffee had been spiked. There was only one question on his mind as they moved through traffic. 

“What was in the box?”

“Diozene crystals.”

Hiiro hit the breaks so fast three cars had to swerve to keep from hitting them. “Are you serious?!”

“You trying to get us killed?!” Duo gasped still clinging to the arm rest. 

“Those are the rarest crystal known to man!” Hiiro pressed. “And highly illegal! Where did you get them?!”

“Relax,” Duo sighed shaking off the excitement of the sudden stop. “Howard has a license. He needs them for his mining operations.”

“Tiger claw units?” Hiiro wondered already aware of the magnitude of such specialized equipment. They were the fastest and most efficient way to mine asteroids, but required the rare crystals to create the necessary energy for the task. It was the only commercial application allowed as they eventually burned out and had to be replaced. 

“You really keep up with the latest in technology,” Duo grinned. 

“But how did you get them?”

“Some people say it’s who and not what you know,” Duo smirked. “I say it’s both, now can we get going before my who of the day gets cranky because we’re late?”

It hit him while he got them moving again that Duo had access to probably the single largest bank account ever contrived when they pulled into WEI, so he certainly wouldn’t have any trouble getting the funds necessary to purchase the crystals, but that was only half the battle. Finding a supplier was nearly impossible. He knew because he’d tried with no success. It was becoming painfully clear that his well laid plan was being drastically altered by recent events and though he was happy for the acceleration it was difficult to assimilate and adjust so quickly. Still, whatever happened he owed the passenger in his back seat a great deal already and felt the need to repay him in some way. 

“Duo?”

“Hm?” he inquired gathering his bag while Hiiro parked. 

“You’ve helped me a lot in the past couple of days,” he began unable to look into the mirror. “Is there any way I can repay you?”

“Do you eat sushi?”

Hiiro glanced up in mild shock to find him grinning at him in the mirror. “Yes, but…”

“There’s a great sushi bar over of Adam’s,” Duo cut in. “All you can eat on Saturday night.”

“You want me to buy you dinner?” Hiiro chuckled. 

“You asked,” Duo shrugged slipping out the door before Hiiro could reply. 

Sushi. It seemed a lame way to repay the kindness Duo had shown him and certainly wasn’t enough, but if that’s what he wanted it would have to do for a start. Lunch with Quatre yielded not only the best chicken salad he’d ever had, but the promise of a contract with WEI that would help aid in the proposal for the Peacemillion and effectively thrust White Wing onto the top rung of the technological ladder. If things progressed well within the month Hiiro would no longer need his limo business as he would be set for life in a multi trillion dollar company of his own. Despite the magnitude of the proceedings he was delighted by Quatre’s honesty and genuine affection and found him to be just damn good company. It was easy to understand how he and Duo had become so close despite their different origins, but it still left Hiiro feeling oddly queasy whenever Duo lavished him with physical praise. They were much too familiar with each other in his mind making him believe there was more between them than friendship regardless of Duo’s earlier reaction and it was bugging him in more ways than one. 

The following day was sparse enough on the driving jobs he took the opportunity to work off some of his frustration at the Chang dojo, but Wufei seemed terribly out of sorts and kept misjudging landing him on the mat more often than not. 

“Are you all right?” Hiiro asked offering his friend a hand up. 

Wufei stared at it, but chose to remain in his prone position when he asked, “Have you ever been in love?”

Curiously, Duo’s face came to mind, but he answered despite the distraction. “No. Why do you ask?”

“My father informed me this morning that I have been promised to the daughter of one of his oldest friends.”

Hiiro paused a moment before sinking to the floor to sit in the lotus position beside him. “Are you going to do it?”

“I’ll never love her,” Wufei sighed rolling to sit up. 

“Stranger things have happened,” Hiiro consoled. 

“No,” Wufei chuckled darkly turning a look on him that was so froth with underlying meaning it was impossible to miss the silent message behind his words. “I’m not capable of loving her.”

“Ah,” Hiiro nodded understanding the depth of what he hadn’t said. “Does your family know?”

He stared at him for a moment before snorting softly. “It doesn’t bother you?”

“Are you interested in me?” Hiiro smirked. 

“Hell, no!” Wufei gasped. 

“Then why would it matter to me?” Hiiro chuckled. 

“I don’t know,” Wufei sighed. “I wish my father was that easy.”

“Have you even tried to talk to him about it?”

“No,” Wufei groaned. “He doesn’t even approve of jeans.”

“Then maybe you should try to reason with the girl.”

“She doesn’t have any more choice than I do.” 

“You could always just refuse,” Hiiro reasoned. 

“Yes,” Wufei nodded gazing distantly into his hands. “But it would mean the loss of many of the things I’ve worked very hard for.”

“Surely he wouldn’t disown you,” Hiiro balked. 

“No,” Wufei replied. “But one of my cousins would have to stand in my place, which would entitle them to my position and title.”

“Sounds like your stuck going along with it until a solution presents itself,” Hiiro surmised sadly. 

Wufei nodded once again gazing at the nothing in his hands when he confessed, “I just don’t know how to tell him.”

“Him?”

Wufei’s ears pinked while his black eyes rolled up to regard his friend uncertainly. “He’s a man of some importance so we’ve kept it quiet,” he explained sheepishly. “But this is going to upset him so much I have no idea how to break it to him. Gods, I am such a coward,” he groaned flopping back on the mat. 

“Would it help if I came along?” 

“You’d do that?” Wufei grinned sitting back up. 

“If it would help,” Hiiro shrugged. 

“It would. You can meet us tomorrow night for dinner…”

“Tomorrow?” 

“Is that a problem?” 

“Um…I already have an engagement…” Hiiro began stalling when Wufei’s face fell. “How about you join us for sushi and I’ll try to help smooth the way for the big announcement while we eat?” Damn it! He had so been looking forward to some quiet time to sit and talk with Duo, but he couldn’t let Wufei down.

When the arrangements were made Duo seemed less than thrilled by the impromptu accompaniment, but he understood and respected Hiiro’s need to help out his friend. However, when Wufei and his date entered the sushi bar Duo paled and stuck a menu between his face and their guests. 

“Good evening,” Hiiro welcomed the couple eyeing Duo cautiously, but the fact that his best friend was standing beside one of the foremost personalities in the military world overshadowed Duo’s odd behavior ten fold. “General Khushrenada?” he greeted extending his hand. 

Wufei looked very much like he might liquefy and drain through the floor boards when Hiiro leveled an astonished gaze on him. “You know each other?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Have we met?” the General inquired politely. 

“No,” Hiiro replied. “But I’m familiar with your work. Please, sit down.”

Duo peeked out from behind his menu and scowled when the general went so far as to help Wufei with his chair before rolling his eyes and sinking down further into his. Curiosity piqued Hiiro could stand no more. 

“We haven’t been properly introduced,” he began snagging Duo’s sleeve when he tried to slide completely out of his chair. “I’m Hiiro Yui and this is my friend, Duo.”

“Duo?” the general chuckled shaking his head as if the oddity of staring at a man through a menu suddenly made perfect sense. “Is that really you behind there?”

“Naw, man,” Duo replied laying his menu down. “It’s just a dream, close your eyes and I’ll be gone.”

“ _You_ … know one another?” Wufei inquired skeptically. 

“By mutual acquaintance,” the General chuckled. “Though I don’t imagine you would have come had you known I would attend.”

“Popping the cork a little premature there aren’t you Treize?” Duo grinned. 

“Duo!” Hiiro gasped flashing Wufei an apologetic glance. 

“As they say, justice will be served,” Treize sighed giving up any effort to deny his relationship with Wufei. “Who would have thought mine would be served in such an appealing way?”

“Wufei,” Hiiro cut in. “I’m sorry, I had no idea…”

“Who are you?” Wufei demanded as amiably as possible considering. 

“Just a street rat from the lower district,” Duo grinned. 

“Indeed,” Treize chuckled flagging down a waiter to order a bottle of wine. “And how are all your minor minions getting on?”

“Well enough despite portions of our funding being cut to fund pointless military endeavors,” Duo replied curtly.

“There are no pointless military endeavors,” Treize countered smoothly. 

“I understand you have visitors coming from overseas,” Hiiro tactfully interjected to Wufei, but he went white as a sheet signifying the horrid misjudgment of the statement. 

“Yeah,” Duo went on. “Because everyone knows training in Tahiti is essential.”

“Duo?” Hiiro interjected scooting his chair back. “Would you mind helping me at the counter?”

“I know what I wannnnn…” Duo replied as he was pulled from his chair. 

“Excuse us,” Hiiro smiled nudging him toward the glass case that housed the nights fare. “What in the hell are you doing?” Hiiro hissed when they were far enough away. 

“That man is solely responsible for ninety percent of the budget cuts at Maxwell’s last year,” Duo grumbled. 

“Look,” Hiiro sighed. “I’m sorry to hear that, but this isn’t about funding for the home. Wufei asked for my help with a delicate situation…”

“He’d be better off without him.”

“That all depends on if he’s really in love,” Hiiro countered. 

Duo eyed him stubbornly, but finally rolled his eyes and relented. “All right, I’ll play nice, but I still think he should look for a lover with at least half a heart.”

“Thank you,” Hiiro smiled noting that the salmon looked especially fresh before they returned to the table. 

“Everything all right?” Wufei asked hesitantly. 

“Fine,” Hiiro smiled absently helping Duo with his chair. 

“So,” Duo breathed picking up his glass of wine. “How long have you two been going out?”

Hiiro’s head would have hit the table had he been any less of a man, but Treize merely laughed. 

“To the point as usual,” he laughed laying his arm on the back of Wufei’s chair. “Very well. Almost six months.”

“You don’t have to answer him,” Wufei grumbled. 

“I see no reason not to,” Treize smiled. “He’s obviously figured us out.”

“You’re being obvious,” Wufei countered shifting uncomfortably under his arm. 

“Perhaps the time for public deception is past?” Treize smiled. 

“Not worried about your rep as a hot shot soldier?” Duo grinned. 

“The ladies will weep no doubt,” Treize chuckled. “But I’m afraid I’ve little choice in the matter.”

“Then try thinking of his,” Duo advised nodding to the red faced Wufei. 

Treize considered him for a moment before gracefully sliding his arm from behind him. “My apologies,” he offered sadly. “I had hoped a more casual attitude would appeal to you.”

“It does!” Wufei exclaimed looking pleadingly to Hiiro. “It’ just…Treize…”

“Did you honestly think I would give you up so easily?” he smiled turning to gaze into his eyes. 

“W…what?” Wufei stammered taken aback. 

“The Long family is quiet proud of the purpose for their journey,” Treize smiled reaching to take his hand. “They declared it quite clearly when requesting entry into our borders.”

“You knew?” 

“Of course,” Treize chuckled going so far as to kiss his fingers. “However, I warn you I have no intention of letting you get away.”

“Even if it means the end of your career?” Duo inquired draining his glass for the second time, but his eyes narrowed when the General simply replied…

“My career has been second on the list for some time.”

“You’d really do that?” Wufei breathed. “Give it all up…for me?”

“If the truth be known,” Treize smiled. “It is more a matter of I could not give you up for anything.”

“Geez,” Duo groaned. “Anyone got a barf bag?”

“Duo!” Hiiro grimaced, but the tension was broken and Wufei and Treize were suddenly laughing heartily and holding hands. 

They kept it to a low roar while they ate and discussed the possibility of rerouting the homes funding back to where it belonged. Hiiro aided in that debate arguing on the side of the poor orphanage, which won him points with Duo and consequently made it impossible not to smile. When they parted company Treize was having some trouble keeping his hands off of Wufei and kept the goodbyes short in favor of whisking him off to some hidey hole somewhere while Hiiro drove Duo home. He only owned one car and had wanted to show Duo a good time so the limo was well stocked with his favorite soda as well as snacks and some books on the latest space craft he thought his company might find interesting, but when Duo crawled in the back all he seemed to have on his mind was laying down. 

“Are you all right?” Hiiro chuckled tucking the foot he’d left outside in the door. 

“I don’t drink,” Duo laughed drunkenly rolling over to peer up at him. 

“Ah,” Hiiro snickered. Of course, Duo was underage he suddenly realized and although they were around the same age Hiiro was an emancipated minor and had been living as an adult for some time. “You should have some water,” he told him crawling in to get it for him. 

“Ever been in the back of your own limo?” Duo grinned. 

“Of course,” Hiiro chuckled extracting a bottle of water from the small fridge. “Who do you think stocks the bar?”

“Elves,” Duo laughed trying to take the water only to have to try again. 

“Here,” Hiiro laughed gripping his hand and placing the bottle in his palm. 

“You have nice hands,” Duo sighed. 

Suddenly feeling awkward Hiiro withdrew. “Drink it,” he ordered pulling a small waste can from a cabinet in case the water didn’t mix well with the wine. 

Duo did as he was told gulping down several swallows before his arm went lax and Hiiro was forced to catch the bottle before it spilled on the floor. It was all terribly amusing for a moment before he realized he had to take him back to the orphanage passed out drunk and try to explain it to his guardians. He laughed at the thought considering how drastically his life had changed since he’d met him. Had it only been a few days? The world seemed so much more vibrant and full of life and he knew it had everything to do with the beautiful guy currently passed out on his seat. 

Beautiful. The word resounded in his head and he shook it at his own poetic state of mind. Yes, Duo was most certainly beautiful even if he was male. He’d never seen anyone with eyes quite that color before and his lashes were thick and long shading them with just the right depth. Even his nose was attractive the way it curled upwards just so, his face and skin were smooth, healthy and framed by silken hair that seemed to have been spun from the coals of a fire when the sun hit it just right. He was lean, shapely even. Not even some of the women Hiiro knew had a waist that tapered so seductively into hips just plump enough to draw the eye. His hands were nice as well, good, strong hands that knew the benefit of a hard days work, one of which was laying across his taunt stomach with its long fingers draped lazily over a small patch of skin that had peeked out from under his shirt and Hiiro almost swallowed his tongue when he suddenly realized he had a major erection and bolted for the door. 

What the fuck was wrong with him!? That question kept his mind busy all the way to Maxwell’s, but he still hadn’t come to any conclusions when they pulled up outside. He sighed while he turned off the engine and forced his raging emotions to settle before he gazed into the mirror at Duo sleeping. Okay, so he was attracted to a guy. It had never happened before, but he could come to grips with it. He’d had no problem with Wufei and Treize and thought they were cute actually, but this wasn’t exactly the same thing. Duo was just a kid and no doubt not ready for some guy to start coming onto him. What in the hell was he thinking!? He’d never even been with a girl! He wasn’t even sure how doing it with another guy worked! Enough was enough so he shook off the confusion and got down to business. Duo had to be safely delivered home. 

“Hey,” he gently intoned touching him on the shoulder. “Wake up, you’re home.”

“Mmmm,” Duo groaned sending a flash of heat down his spine. “Bessy did it.”

Hiiro chuckled and poked him again. “Duo, wake up. You need to go inside.”

“Inside,” Duo moaned smiling while he rolled over and blinked open bleary eyes. “Hiiro?”

“Yes,” Hiiro chuckled. “You’re home. Come on.”

“Hm?” Duo hummed, but moved when Hiiro tugged on him. “Already? That was fast.”

“You passed out.”

“My head hurts,” Duo grumbled leaning heavily on him while he shut the door. 

“Be sure to drink plenty of water,” Hiiro advised.

“’s’cold,” Duo whined tucking in closer. 

Hiiro gritted his teeth trying very hard not to think about where he was putting his hands while he helped him toward the door. “Duo? Can you make it to your room?”

“Tuck me in,” Duo giggled throwing his arms around his neck. 

“Is that allowed?” Hiiro wondered trying to extract himself to no avail. 

“No,” Duo snorted. “But I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“Duo…NNN!” 

It happened so fast he had no defense, then suddenly Duo was kissing him full on the mouth. It was wet and sloppy and dripping with lustful desire and almost set Hiiro’s toe nails growing inward before he finally let go. 

“Night,” Duo snickered stumbling toward the door.

Hiiro watched in complete and udder bewilderment while he clumsily climbed the steps and haphazardly let himself in with absolutely no thought in his mind whatsoever other than Duo had kissed him. Kissed him senseless in a moment of drunken impetuousness that had irreversibly altered Hiiro’s outlook on the world forever. He wanted him and he wanted him bad, but he had no idea what to do about it. 

**

“Hiiro?”

“Hn?” he absently replied striving to keep his eyes on the plans in front of him instead of watching Duo leave the room. He’d shown no evidence of recollection concerning the kiss in the least.

“Is everything all right?” Quatre pressed gently touching his arm. 

“Of course,” he lied, but the expression in Quatre’s eyes made the attempted deception pointless. “I just didn’t sleep much last night.” It was true, though Duo appeared to have forgotten the entire incident, which made the sleepless night even more pitiful. 

“You shouldn’t work so hard,” Quatre advised sitting back to sip his tea while he smiled. “It’ll make you cranky.”

Hiiro snorted a laugh recognizing Duo’s influence in the words. “Life has become much more complicated in the past few days,” he confessed. 

“Don’t worry so much,” Quatre smiled from behind his tea cup. “He does that to everyone.”

Hiiro snapped up to gape at him fearful that he had already guessed the nature of his problem, but it was hard to tell just what he was thinking. However, before he could reply Duo returned from the break room down the hall with his arms laden with snacks, sodas and a mineral water he dropped in front of Hiiro before dumping his load on the table. 

“Did you leave anything in the machine?” Quatre chuckled poking through the pile. 

“Guy’s gotta eat,” Duo playfully replied tossing a bag of pretzels at Hiiro’s head. 

“I’ll never understand how you stay so slender eating this stuff,” Quatre commented sniffing at a bag of Cheeto’s. 

“It’s my manly metabolism,” Duo sing songed doing a little bump and grind to go with it that turned Hiiro red from his ears to his caller. 

He missed part of the conversation when he turned to bury his crisping face in the paperwork, but when Quatre suggested they take a day off for some R&R he caught every word. 

“What do you have in mind?” Duo was asking while he munched on some peanut brittle. 

“How about Long John’s?” 

“This time of year?” Hiiro questioned not at all certain he was up for day at the amusement park. 

“It’s a bit chilly,” Quatre nodded. “But that only means the crowds will be thin.”

“Yeah,” Duo grinned. “It’ll be fun. We’ll feed you some foot longs and see if it helps you shit that brick up your ass.”

“Duo!” Quatre snorted a laugh while Hiiro paled, but all their long haired companion would offer was a cheesy smile. 

**

“Lets go again!”

“Duo!” Quatre laughed happily, retrieving his hand before he was pulled off toward the roller coaster entrance again. 

“Come on!”

“You go!” he laughed. “My center cortex needs to stabilize!”

“Hiiro?”

“Sorry,” he replied. “I shouldn’t have had that lost foot long.”

“Your loss!” Duo laughed running to catch the last seat. 

Hiiro watched him go wishing fervently that he hadn’t been trying to show off when he downed three foot longs in a row. He just wanted so badly for Duo to like him at least as a friend if nothing else. He wasn’t so sure about the possibility of anything more himself, but he knew solidly in his heart that he never wanted to be without his company and couldn’t help the sinking feeling when his words reverberated in his mind. _”…shit that brick out of your ass…ass…ass…”_

“He didn’t mean it, you know?”

Hiiro turned mildly startled by Quatre’s comment, then laughed ironically at what he said. “He means everything he says,” he replied taking a seat on the bench beside his new friend. 

“Yes,” Quatre sighed popping an M&M into his mouth. “But he is sometimes incredibly bad at conveying his meaning.”

“He’s just honest,” Hiiro reasoned turning his gaze upward when a whooping cry sounded overhead. 

Duo sped by hanging upside down in the seat and making a god awful racket while he waved his hands frantically at them and Hiiro felt the irrepressible curling of his lips until Quatre softly inquired, “You really like him…don’t you?”

There was no stopping the blush that crept onto his face, but he shrugged it off and simply replied. “Who wouldn’t?”

“Hiiro,” Quatre began, but before he could say anything more a ball bounced into his lap spilling his candy and rebounding off the trash can. 

“Sorry!” a young boy hastily shouted chasing after the wayward toy and Quatre sighed patiently before bending to clean up the mess. 

However, while chasing after a distant green chocolate he suddenly came nose to toe with a bright red shoe. The shoe was attached to a slender ankle, but the leg above was lean and strong, thick at the thigh and mirrored in every savory aspect by its neighboring twin. His throat went as dry as the desert when his wondering eyes shyly took in the amble presence hidden tactfully within tight green pants and the waist above tapered into the wide, strong chest of a practiced performer. A chest so sculptured and tone in its near nakedness it took his breath away, but he felt his heart stop completely when he gazed into crystalline, emerald eyes. 

“Are you all right?” the young god asked bending slightly at the waist to offer his hand. 

“I…what?” Quatre stammered unable to catch his breath. 

“You’re not hurt?” he was asked while he was drawn lightly to his feet. 

“Oh…um…no.”

“I’m sorry about what happened.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Quatre laughed nervously feeling the heat of his hand as he had yet to release him. 

“Davy is sometimes a bit too rambunctious,” he smiled gently. 

“You’re brother?” Quatre inquired. 

“The son of one of my coworkers,” he explained. 

“It’s all right…” 

“No,” he cut him off smiling while he moved a bit closer. “Please…let me make it up to you?” Quatre flinched when two tickets suddenly appeared before his eyes. “Come see the show. I’ll perform something just for you.”

“Th…thank you,” Quatre breathed absently palming the gift. 

“Bring your friend if you like,” he smiled slowly backing away. 

“Wait!” Quatre called after him. “What’s your name?”

“Trowa,” he replied. 

“I’m Quatre,” he beamed. “Pleased to meet you.”

Trowa smiled while he let his eyes slowly slide down his body and smartly replied, “I believe the pleasure...is mine.”

It was near impossible for Quatre to say anything more while he watched the young man walk away and fairly vibrated where he stood. 

“Hey, man!” Duo called looking rather shaken while he jogged toward them. “You guys have no idea what you’re missing! You should’ve…” 

“Duo!” Quatre suddenly exclaimed snatching him by the shirt as he rounded on him. “Did you see that!? Oh my god! He was gorgeous!” he enthused and all Duo could do was gape at him. “I’ve never seen anyone so perfect in my whole life! And I think he was coming onto me! Do you think so, Hiiro?” Hiiro’s mouth dropped open to agree, but he never got to make a sound. “He gave me tickets to his show! Wait, what time is it? Oh no! We only have an hour! I can’t wear this!” he gasped pinching the mustard stain on his shirt. “I need a new shirt! Where’s the nearest department store!?”

“There’s a gift shop…”

“That’s right! Come on!”

Hiiro hefted himself off the bench laughing softly at the fact that Duo looked more rattled after Quatre finished with him than he had when he first came off the coaster and clapped him on the shoulder. “Come on,” he grinned. “Looks like we’re going to see the circus.”

Duo still wasn’t exactly sure what was going on when they stepped into the big top and headed for the VIP box. All he was certain about was that Quatre had apparently lost some grey matter on one of those hair pin turns and the VIP box was entirely out of his price range. Quatre had merely pished at his lack of funds dropping a platinum card on the counter before rushing off to find their seats. 

“This guy really that good?” Duo asked tucking a large popcorn, two candy apples and a super sized soda under his arm. 

“Is Quatre’s taste in men that bad?” Hiiro chuckled balancing the nacho’s, twizlers and a handful of nerd’s ropes he had been charged with. 

Duo paused to consider it peering into the rings curiously while he touched his tongue to the mound of popcorn and drew what stuck into his mouth. Hiiro gritted his teeth forcing his eyes away from the tasty sight and followed him into the third row, front and center facing the largest of three rings. The circus was a permanent attraction at the amusement park and one of the patron’s favorite things to do. It had gained quite a reputation for drawing elite performers over the years as many of them preferred the benefit of being able to stay put for part of the year. Act’s rotated with the seasons allowing the winter performers to go on the road while the summer set put down roots for awhile making everyone happy in the end. Hiiro was delighted to find that no matter what the season the show was a heart stopper at every turn, each act seemingly more flamboyant than the next and he was thoroughly enjoying himself until Duo suddenly choked on his popcorn. 

“Holy geez,” Duo exclaimed wiping his mouth. “Who is that?” 

“That’s Trowa!” Quatre enthused sitting up to wave excitedly and glowing a bright crimson when the handsome entertainer stopped to smile at him. 

“No wonder you’re brains fried,” Duo chuckled. “Is he for real?”

“He’s gorgeous,” Quatre sighed dreamily. 

“That has to be glam,” Duo argued squinting his eyes to get a better look. “No ones that freaking buff.”

“…for our first demonstration we’ll need a volunteer from the audience...You, sir!” Quatre paled when the spotlight hit him dead center and the young woman standing beside Trowa singled him out. “Come down here and give us a hand!” The crowd cheered, then laughed when Quatre ducked behind Hiiro to hide. “Come now,” the woman chuckled. “There’s nothing to worry about. We’re just going to play a little game.”

Quatre balked while the crowd roared with laugher when she suddenly produced several knives between the fingers of her right hand and Trowa looked pleadingly to him, but all he could manage was to shake his head. 

“How about you then!” the woman switched gears and Hiiro felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. 

“Come on, Quat!” Duo hissed. “Don’t blow it!”

“Are you crazy?!” he gasped glancing at the ring like a frightened deer. 

“Are you really gonna let all those peck’s and ab’s get away?!”

Hiiro’s chest tightened while anger boiled in his blood and he was suddenly on his feet. 

“Hiiro!?” Duo gasped. 

“What’s he going to do?” Quatre exclaimed watching while he marched into the ring. 

“Well, done!” the woman praised while the crowd shouted their approval. “Don’t worry,” she said away from the mic. “Just do what we say and everything will be fine.” Hiiro nodded, then stood aside while she did her thing pumping the audience up for what was to come. Trowa headed to the far side of the ring where a large wooden disk emblazoned with a red cross and scared by the blades of many knives stood and placed himself before it with his arms to the side and his eyes trained directly on Quatre. The first throw was a simple series of thrills that ended with a multi blade toss embedding knives in the board at Trowa’s head, waist and hips, but he never moved a muscle nor blinked his steady gaze and Hiiro was a little worried that Quatre might pass out at any moment. 

“Okay,” she smiled handing him a black length of clothe. “Here’s where you come in. Tie this around my eyes when I give the signal. Stand here,” she told him placing him precisely behind her so that she was directly between he and Trowa. “When I raise the knife, just shout HUH! That’ll tell me I’m still in position okay?”

Hiiro nodded understanding the exercise and glanced at Duo and the fact that he had abandoned his snacks to watch intently made him unreasonably happy, but he was beyond the desire to push his arrogance aside and puffed up instead while the woman did her next spiel. When the time came he did his job admirably helping to ensure Trowa’s good health, but he seemed wholly disinterested with the deadly weapons being flung at him and kept his gaze steadily on the blushing blond in the stands. 

“Hey,” the woman smiled after taking her bow. “You’re not bad. What’s your name?”

“Hiiro.”

“Ever considered a job with the circus?” she grinned. 

Hiiro took one look at the wide chest and muscular arms of the tall guy walking toward them and hastily pulled his shirt over his head. “Show me,” he commanded the shocked girl glancing with smug satisfaction to where Duo’s jaw was laying in his lap. He stopped to smirk at Trowa who offered him the same as their rippling bodies passed by one another and Hiiro placed himself where Trowa had been on the cross. He could see Duo clearly from where he stood and relished the stupefied expression on his face never once looking away while blade after blade thudded in the wood beside him. When the knives stopped coming he was rewarded when Duo and Quatre sprang from their seats and cheered louder than anyone else. 

“You’re damn near as good as Trowa!” the woman laughed excitedly when he returned for his shirt. 

“When do you get off?” Hiiro asked Trowa. 

Trowa eyed him cautiously but answered, “This is the last show for today. Why?”

“Because I believe Quatre might wither and die before I can get him home if you don’t join us for dinner,” Hiiro smirked pulling his shirt on. 

Trowa’s grin widened considerably while he turned his emerald gaze on the smiling blond and replied, “Can’t let that happen.”

“Meet us out front?” 

“Give me twenty minutes,” Trowa smiled already heading for backstage. 

**

“Geez, Quat, calm down,” Duo grumbled forcing his friends twisting hands to his side. 

“Do I look all right?” he asked smoothing his ten dollar gift shop button down.

Hiiro had an awkward moment of recalling how many times he’d changed clothes on the day of their first luncheon together and glanced guiltily at Duo who was rolling his eyes at their twitterpated companion. “Get a grip,” he advised. “You don’t even know this guy. He could be after your dough you know?”

Quatre’s face paled while Hiiro’s brow knit crossly. “Or not,” he reasoned easing the catastrophic expression, but before he could level a disapproving glare on Duo he was taken aback by the look of relieved gratitude in his eyes. 

“Trowa!”

Hiiro and Duo smiled at each other seeing how brightly Quatre glowed when their guest appeared and faded back to let them talk together as they made their way into the parking lot. 

“Thanks,” Duo smiled softly in the fading light of the sun. “I didn’t mean to be so hard on him, you know?”

Hiiro cocked a half grin and replied, “I know.”

“He’s just…I’ve never seen him like this before,” he laughed watching Quatre blush and shy like a twelve year old. 

“He seems like a friendly sort,” Hiiro reasoned considering the tall performer. 

“I just hate to see Quat get suckered in by a bitching bod and a pair of incredible green eyes,” Duo sighed completely missing the sudden tension in Hiiro’s shoulders. “It wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to romance Quat because of his money.”

“I doubt Trowa even knows who he is,” Hiiro chuckled. 

Duo nodded while they turned into the next section of parking on the long trek to their car and Hiiro felt the little hairs on his arms bristle in the strange silence that fell between them. “You uh…work out, huh?” Duo finally inquired. 

Hiiro had to clench his teeth together to keep from grinning when he replied, “Healthy body, healthy mind.”

“Anywhere in particular?” 

“There’s a small gym near my office,” Hiiro explained. It was a cozy place set up more for the neighborhood kids to practice boxing and sports than the usual trendy club, but Hiiro liked it better in many ways and had the sudden urge to share is little treasure. “Would you like to join me sometime?”

“If it’ll make me look anything like you I’ll be there every day,” Duo chuckled. 

Hiiro did a mental check of the parts of him he had seen and wondered if Duo had any idea how well riding his bike all over creation had kept him in shape. Dinner was spent in pleasant company despite the doe eyed couple accompanying them and Duo couldn’t stop grinning at the way Trowa so openly lavished Quatre with hopeful affection and how easily his friend slipped into the roll of his closest companion. 

“How long have you been driving?” Trowa asked absently while he smiled at the last thing Quatre had said making Hiiro’s cheeks pink when he realized he was starting at them. 

“Two years,” he replied flashing Duo a sardonic look when he laughed.

“A respectable position for someone so young,” Trowa commented. “If you think your boss would let you take a break Cathy was serious about taking you on.”

“The limo is mine,” Hiiro explained preening when Trowa raised an impressed brow. 

“Hiiro’s ten years ahead of the rest of the world,” Duo grinned bringing a flash of pride to Hiiro’s eyes. 

“I see,” Trowa smiled, but he was looking at Quatre while he did it. “Cathy will be disappointed,” he smirked shifting his one visible emerald eye back to Hiiro. “I think she was interested in adding you to more than the act.”

Hiiro paled flicking his gaze to Duo, but wasn’t sure if he’d seen the shadow in his eyes before he suddenly grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. “Looks like those early morning workouts paid off, stud boy!” he enthused. “She was a real looker, talented and dangerous. What more could a guy want?”

Hiiro could think of a great many things and not one of them had anything to do with breasts. “A flattering notion,” he chuckled. “But I’m afraid my interest lies elsewhere.”

Duo’s face fell at the implication that he was interested in someone else making it impossible for Hiiro to keep his lips from curling secretively. “You’re…seeing someone?” he asked cautiously as he withdrew. 

“Not yet,” Hiiro explained. 

“Oh,” Duo replied distantly.

Hiiro felt bad for having been the cause of the sadness in his eyes, but Quatre’s small gasp distracted him signally the end of their double date as is were while Trowa kissed him gently on the cheek. 

Hiiro and Duo made a hasty retreat accepting Quatre’s promise that he would call a car to come pick him up and left the love birds to their mating games. Hiiro headed for the passenger door more out of habit than necessity, but he stopped short when Duo went straight for the shot gun position. 

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Hiiro smiled unlocking, opening and closing the door for him before fairly dancing around the car to slide behind the wheel. 

Duo was quiet for a time while he got them on the road and pointed in the right direction, but once again Duo deviated from the set course. “Do we have to go straight home?”

“You have something else in mind?” Hiiro smiled checking the gas tank. 

“Want to cruise the beach?”

Now there was a stellar idea, the beach on a moonlit night, the cool breeze with miles of uninhabited road as far as the eye could see and Duo in the seat beside him. “Sure.”

Something felt odd, but he wasn’t comfortable just coming right out and asking if anything was wrong, so he struck up a conversation centered around their work that lasted well past their arrival at the coast. It was a beautiful night and late enough for most people looking for a romantic getaway to have headed home already, so Hiiro opened the sunroof to let in the sea breeze. 

“Smells so nice,” Duo smiled laying his head back to breathe deeply of the salty air. 

The starlight shimmering on his hair and eye lashes almost caused Hiiro to run off the shoulder when he couldn’t tear his eyes away, but his throat closed instantly when Duo softly inquired, “Want to park?”

Well, this was an interesting turn of events. His mind raced along playing with idea’s like what if Duo was trying to seduce him? What would he do? What _could_ he do? He had no idea what to do when it came to that sort of thing! He pulled off the road into a parking lot that paralleled the water with sweaty hands and a heart that seemed to want to scurry away into the bushes, but felt like a damn fool when Duo merely kicked back and stared out over the water. 

“The water’s so pretty at night,” Duo commented. “We never get to see things like this at the home.”

“How long have you lived there?” Hiiro asked grimacing when he realized how badly that question could backfire, but Duo only laughed at his discomfort. 

“Since I was twelve,” he replied. 

Emboldened by the reaction Hiiro pressed on. “Is it hard to get older kids adopted?”

Duo smiled at the careful thought behind the question and shrugged. “I was up for it twice,” he confessed. “But I drove the first couple nuts in the first two weeks.” Hiiro would have been sad if Duo didn’t look so amused by it, but then the smile faded and he confessed, “The second time the couple turned out to be freaks looking for a new toy so it didn’t work out.”

“What?” Hiiro gasped instantly enraged. “You mean they…?”

“They tried,” Duo grinned demonically and Hiiro decided maybe he’d leave those questions for another time. The silence that fell was not entirely comfortable, but neither seemed to mind, though the mood shifted again when Duo casually commented, “Sorry about last night.”

“You remember?” Hiiro balked feeling excited and terrified at the same time. 

“Vividly,” Duo sighed closing his eyes. “I would have apologized before if I’d have known you were already into someone.”

“No…Duo…”

“Hey,” he cut him off sitting up a little straighter. “It’s okay. It’s not like I go around kissing guys on impulse though,” he explained. “I was drunk and…”

“Is that all?” Hiiro snipped not liking where this was going one bit. 

Duo stopped clearly confused, but then pressed on uncertainly. “Yeah, I guess. I mean you’ve already got a girl right? Hell, I don’t even know if you’re into guys. It’s not something I usually just come right out and ask.”

“Then you are?” Hiiro asked feeling a quivering in his spine that was making his arms ache. 

“Are what” Duo countered warily. 

“Into guys.”

“Does it matter?” Duo asked cautiously and Hiiro suddenly understood the fear in his eyes. 

“Duo?”

“What?”

“May I kiss you?”

“W…what?” 

Hiiro smiled at the confounded expression he presented taking advantage of his momentary confusion to lean forward and place a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. When he pulled away Duo was pale around the edges and bright red in the middle and he swore he’d never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. “I don’t have a girl,” Hiiro confessed. 

“You mean me?” Duo rasped through a dry throat. “I mean…I’m the one you meant?”

“You’re all I’ve been able to think about since the first day you climbed into this car,” Hiiro smiled. 

“Seriously?” Duo giggled so Hiiro kissed him again, but this time he put everything his heart was feeling into it and by the time he let up Duo was a mass of quivering flesh. “K,” Duo panted. “You’re serious.”

“I have no idea what the hell I’m doing,” Hiiro laughed breathlessly. 

“Sorry already?” Duo quipped, but Hiiro heard the underlying fear loud and clear. 

“Sorry I can’t sweep you off your feet and carry you away,” Hiiro smiled reaching to cup his face. 

A small thrill coursed through him when Duo leaned into the touch and lazily closed his eyes. “Is it because I’m a guy?” he sighed softly. 

Hiiro swallowed hard and resisted the urge to dive in head first when the reality of the answer flowed from his lips. “Maybe a little,” he confessed. “I’ve never felt like this for anyone before. I’m just not sure what to do next.”

“You could kiss me again,” Duo smiled while his eyes fluttered open and Hiiro was taken with the desire to see the image time and time again for as long as humanly possible while he granted his request and brought their mouths together. 

Duo melted in his arms so deliciously and his body slid down in the seat so willingly as the heat between them bubbled and stewed until he began craving more than the smoldering kiss. His hands drew hungry fingertips along the fabric of his shirt gripping the taunt muscles beneath as he snaked his arm around and down and suddenly came up gasping for air when the reality of where this was heading slapped him hard in the face. 

“Hiiro?” Duo graveled gazing up wantonly from beneath him. 

Gods he wanted him, wanted so badly the tendons in his thighs ached, but he seriously had no idea what to do next. Duo wasn’t a girl, so there were no rules for this sort of thing leaving him feeling wholly inadequate and desperately lame. 

“I should take you home,” he breathed leaning back into his own seat while Duo blinked in confusion and Hiiro kicked himself for having put the shadow in his eyes, but there seemed no other recourse until he figured out how to proceed. “You’re still coming in the morning?” he asked hopefully and Duo brightened a little, but asked... 

“Sure you want me to?”

“I don’t know,” Hiiro teased trying to comb his unruly hair back. “With you around I might not be able to keep my mind on the work out at all.”

Duo snickered blushing properly, then smacked him. “Take me home before I force you into something you’re not ready for,” he chuckled. 

Hiiro smiled brightly and started the car. He got it and that was all that mattered and suddenly the world began to shimmer like a new penny in the noon day sun.

It was all he could do to contain himself until the morning when he was to meet Duo at the gym for their first workout together. This he knew, he could do this blindfolded and knew Duo was someone who could truly appreciate the little gym he had become so comfortable in. He arrived early dressed down as usual in grey sweat pants and the customary wrist braces that helped steady his grip when he worked on the weight bench. His favorite sneakers weren’t going to win any fashion awards with their dingy yellow and white color, but he’d had them forever and felt more at home in the shoes than he did in his apartment at times. The tank he would usually loose during the session when it got too damp to be comfortable, but today he thought he would suffer with it instead of flaunting in front of Duo. However, when Duo breezed through the glass doors he was sporting a pair of blue jean shorts beneath which were black, knee length spandex leggings and he’d pulled the cut off t-shirt over his head before he stepped in front of the knee curl machine Hiiro was using. 

“Morning,” he smiled draping his shirt over a neighboring treadmill. 

Hiiro opened his mouth, but all that came out was a squeak until he cleared his throat and rasped a throaty, “Hello.”

“You started without me,” Duo scolded nabbing a towel from a nearby rack to wipe the sweat off his brow. 

Hiiro took one look at him with his windswept hair and skin shimmering with well earned perspiration and smiled, “Just trying to keep up. You rode your bike?”

“It’s not that far,” Duo smiled settling into the leg press on the other side of him. 

Hiiro knew exactly how far it was, ten point four miles to be exact, and felt that familiar smile tug at his lips again. It was the strangest thing for someone who rarely spoke to other people unless it couldn’t be avoided, but conversation with Duo just came so easily to him. Slowly, he became aware of the other patrons of the gym, men and boys he’d seen time and again, but seldom took the time to associate with, staring at the sudden change in his behavior. It felt good to just relax and go with the flow because there was no doubt the simple businessmen and high school jocks that frequented the little gym had no idea what interspatial frequencies had to do with mach communications. Hiiro was still bewildered that Duo could understand what he was talking about much less offer intelligent counterpoints to his arguments and idea’s, but as the morning wore on his attention shifted when he began to recognize the slow gazes of some of the spectators.

“You want your shirt?” he asked casually letting the weights down hard while he flashed a heated glance at a gentleman he’d often seen in the gym before who was, at that moment, staring at Duo’s bare stomach. 

“Naw,” Duo grunted pressing another eighty pounds up and over his head. “Too hot.”

“That’s the problem,” Hiiro grumbled wishing for the first time that Duo wasn’t quite as appealing to look at. 

He couldn’t blame them though, because he’d barely been able to tear his eyes away since the morning began. It was clear Duo didn’t have the slightest idea how he affected his fellow man. Hell, even the guy that sometimes brought his five year old son along was craning his neck to get a peek and it was starting to piss Hiiro off. Duo’s weights slowly stopped moving when Hiiro pulled his shirt off exposing the single most perfect set of abs he had ever seen and effectively warning any hopeful suitors they’d have a fight on their hands where Duo was concerned. Hiiro turned just in time to catch Duo drooling over the way his back moved while he lowered his arms and grinned lecherously laughing out loud when Duo glowed crimson and averted his eyes. 

“You’re not the only one who can put on a show,” Hiiro commented proudly dropping his damp tank on the floor. 

“No,” Duo agreed taking back up his weights. “But I’m gonna be the only one with a backstage pass.”

Hiiro choked on his water bottle while Duo laughed, then joined him in both the merriment and the weights. Duo kept up so well he was pushing harder than he had in months, but when it came time to test themselves with the heavy weights Hiiro had the upper hand. He’d been steadily adding more weights as his muscles heated up and though Duo tried to match him he had to stop at two hundred forty pounds. His arms were shaking by then, but he insisted on helping the guy that usually brought his son spot Hiiro who was moving two hundred and ninety with relative ease. 

“Stay away from Kryptonite,” Duo teased while Hiiro set the bar down. 

“Another twenty,” Hiiro smiled tightening his gloves. 

“Is this normal?” Duo chuckled, but obeyed securing another ten on his end while the other man put ten on his. 

“His records three fifty,” the guy smiled. 

“Duo,” Duo grinned offering his hand. 

“Wayne,” he replied shaking it a bit too long for Hiiro’s liking. 

It irritated him that he’d been being spotted by this guy for months and never thought to ask his name and he and Duo were on a first name basis in one morning, but it was his own fault, so he kept it to himself and put three lifts behind him before asking for more weight. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Duo reasoned reluctant to add the requested fifty pounds. 

“Time to pump the record,” Hiiro grinned prepping his hands and squaring his shoulders. 

“Hey, Mack!” Wayne called to the old man behind the counter. “Grab the vid! He’s going for a new record!”

Duo laughed and shook his head giving in and adding the weights to his end of the bar and when Wayne’s was finished as well Hiiro gripped it and breathed deep, but before he could begin Duo’s face appeared over top of him. 

“You don’t have to do this,” he smiled gently. 

“Sure I do,” Hiiro countered glancing at the surrounding group before he softly added, “These jerks know it’s only the best for you and that’s going to be me.”

Duo laughed pinking nicely while he retreated to guard his end of the bar. There was a low murmur of wondrous approval when the slender Japanese guy lifted the weight, but dead silence reigned while he pressed it not once, but twice before laying it smoothly back into the rack whereupon the little gym erupted in cheerful praise. 

“You are a natural born freak,” Duo laughed clapping him on the shoulder. 

“Not sure if I like that,” Hiiro chuckled wiping the sweat from his brow. 

“There’s no way a guy with your build should be able to do that,” Duo argued offering him some water. 

“It’s all in the wrist,” Hiiro smirked. 

“Seriously,” Duo smiled speaking softer as the others began to move away. “You’re really incredible.”

“Hn,” Hiiro grunted glancing slyly out of the corner of his eye. “I was just thinking the same thing about you,” he smirked turning his water bottle up to drain it. 

“Hey, Duo!”

“Yeah?” he smiled at where Wayne and his friend were standing near the door. 

“We’re heading over to Chelsea’s Dinner for coffee. Wanna come?”

Hiiro’s eyes hardened dangerously causing Wayne’s face to pale, but Duo was already in motion grabbing his shirt while he turned to ask Hiiro, “Sounds good, huh? Do we have time?”

Hiiro hid his blush behind a towel and silently kicked himself before sounding off a casual, “Sure.” 

It never even occurred to him that he had been included in the invitation and he began to question his good sense while they cleaned up and moseyed across the street to the local’s favorite place to reward themselves for a good workout. Wayne, his friend Dan and a young man Hiiro had seen hanging around the gym lately who he learned was called Dunk were already there and made room amiably when they arrived. Wayne made sure he wasn’t seated next to Duo placing the kid there instead in lieu of suffering another of Hiiro’s killer glares, but all in all they were received in a friendly way. It was so amazing how easily Duo seemed to fit into any group of people no matter what their social status was or where they were born and Hiiro felt his heart slip another notch while he listened to him banter and laugh with their companions. It didn’t hit him until after they left that he hadn’t said two words the entire time and suddenly began to feel somewhat inadequate in the afterglow of Duo’s easy camaraderie. 

“Sorry about back there,” he apologized while they walked down the sidewalk toward his office. 

“For what?” Duo snorted taking in the items in a storefront window. 

“I’m afraid I’m not very good with groups of people,” Hiiro confessed. 

Duo flashed him a sideways look and smirked, “The strong silent sort, huh?”

“You could put it that way,” Hiiro chuckled. 

Duo smiled turning to look in another shop window while he quietly commented, “Just my type.”

Hiiro suppressed the huge grin that was tying to take over his face while he stepped up and pushed open the door to his office and waited for Duo to enter. 

“Mr. Yui…”

“Good morning, Mrs. Yangtz,” Hiiro smiled in spite of the sour expression on his receptionist’s race. 

“You’re late,” she promptly informed him. “I’ve set up the schedule as you requested, but you’ve lost almost half an hour already.”

“Who’s the first pick up?” Hiiro asked ushering Duo toward his office door. 

She eyed him cautiously pushing a stern, “Chang Wufei,” through thin lips while her eyes fell to where Hiiro’s hand bushed the small of Duo’s back when he opened the door for him. 

“Would you get me his cell number please?” he asked ignoring her less than friendly behavior in favor of closing the door and being with Duo. 

“She’s nice,” Duo nodded sarcastically heading straight for the bay window where Hiiro kept a great number of plants in the windowsill. 

“She’s very efficient,” Hiiro chuckled giving into the urge to follow him. 

“Purple Passiflora?” Duo chuckled tentatively touching a bright purple and yellow bloom. 

“How did you know that?” Hiiro laughed softly sliding in behind him close enough to feel the heat of his back on his chest. “It’s almost as if you can read my mind,” he commented loosing himself in the delicate fragrance of Duo’s hair. 

Duo took a long, slow breath that made Hiiro’s legs twitch and softly replied, “You’re not so hard to read.”

“Most people would disagree with you,” Hiiro laughed. 

“Most people don’t look past the end of their nose,” Duo countered turning slowly to gaze upon him. “I want more than what’s on the surface.” 

“You can have anything I have,” Hiiro breathed giving in to the scorching desire to taste his lips, but the moment lasted only an instant when something slammed loudly onto the desk. 

They broke apart so fast Hiiro didn’t have time to really evaluate Duo’s reaction before his suddenly irate receptionist declared her final moments in his employ, turned on her heel and stormed from the room. It was an awkward moment at best while they stood and stared at one another, then Duo found the nerve to laugh. 

“Sorry,” he chuckled apologetically. 

“It wasn’t your idea,” Hiiro sighed. 

“That’s not what I’m sorry about,” Duo smiled. 

Hiiro considered him for a time before he figured out that he was being sympathetic for his lack of a receptionist instead of the kiss and smiled. “Well,” he shrugged stepping closer to slip a hand along Duo’s neck while he smiled. “The damage is done…might as well enjoy the crime.” 

Duo grinned and opened his mouth to him eager to explore his reasoning, which they were both thoroughly enjoying when the phone rang. 

“Sorry,” Hiiro breathed loathe to release him while he searched blindly for the phone, found it and placed it to his ear. “White Wing Limousine…yes…I’m sorry, but I’ll have to check the schedule and call you back,” he went on though his eyes were closing while Duo nibbled along his jaw. “All right...Damn,” he breathed as he set the receiver down on its hook. “You’re making it very hard to think.” 

“Then don’t,” Duo grinned reclaiming his lips, but just about the time they had completely surrendered the phone rang again. 

“Damn,” Hiiro cursed snatching it up. “Yes?” Duo laughed at his impatience making him blush and grin as well. “No, I’m sorry, but I’m short handed at the moment. Why don’t you try Chaney’s?” His eyes slid shut again when Duo playfully lapped at his ear. “I see,” Hiiro sighed trying not to move too much while he reached for a pen. “What’s the address?” Damn, but it was hard to concentrate with Duo licking his ear. “Colonial? Colonnades…sorry…” Duo snickered loosing the mood and squeaked when Hiiro pinched him on the ass. “I’ll have to check the schedule and call you back. All right, thanks,” he said putting the phone down. “You are pure evil,” he grinned tightening his arms around the braided demon. 

“And I fully intend to corrupt you,” Duo grinned moving in for another kiss that was interrupted by another phone call.

“Damn it,” Hiiro sighed. 

“Don’t you know anyone who can fill in for you?” Duo asked. 

“Not offhand,” Hiiro sighed giving up on the romance to answer the call. “White Wing Limo…”

Duo watched him for a moment hooking his thumb in his shorts with his palm over his cell and the moment Hiiro set the receiver down he grinned and flipped it open. “I can solve your problem,” he smiled. 

Hiiro cocked a brow. “Again?” he chuckled watching curiously while Duo dialed. 

“Hey, Hilde,” he smiled when someone picked up. “Yeah. Quat and I have been working on a new project…Sorry, babe, it’s nothing you’d find interesting, but I do have a line on a reception gig that might help you get through next seasons admissions….I don’t know…hold on,” he said turning his attention to Hiiro. “What’s the pay scale and hours?” 

“What’s her skill level?” Hiiro smiled

“Better than average,” Duo smirked holding the phone away from his ear when the young lady on the other end squealed. 

“Ask her to come in and we’ll set up a schedule,” Hiiro replied. 

Duo relayed the request and assured his friend that it would be worth her while, then explained to Hiiro that Hilde was attending the university, but needed the money for tuition and could probably work at least thirty hours a week until classes started. It would work out well all the way around as Hiiro was already planning on dismantling the Limo service as things got moving with the Peacemillion and WEI. Hilde would earn more than enough for her next semester and have some left over before they finally shut down, then she’d be free to concentrate on her studies. For the moment they stepped down the street to a local gizmo store and picked up an answering machine that let Hiiro get on with his duties for the day. First and foremost was getting to Wufei’s as quickly as possible, so he wasn’t late for his afternoon lessons. Duo rode along as they were due to stop by Quatre’s office for a meeting soon after and whistled low and long when they pulled up outside the Chang residence. 

“No wonder old Khushy’s nailing this guy,” he chuckled. 

“You really don’t like him do you?” Hiiro laughed slowing to a stop in front of the massive gate. 

“He’s like most aristocrats,” Duo shrugged. “Blinded by arrogance and an overactive sense of duty. It doesn’t take an act of congress to open your eyes and see what’s going on right under your nose.”

“He did agree to reroute Maxwell’s funding," Hiiro reminded him noticing that Wufei was not alone when he exited the estate. 

“Seems there’s hope for everyone,” Duo replied while a wide grin spread over his lips, but Hiiro knew it had nothing to do with their conversation as he was looking at the approaching couple as he spoke. “Wufei’s old man doesn’t know he’s gay right?”

“No,” Hiiro replied cautiously noting that Wufei’s companion was his father. 

“’scuse me,” Duo grinned stepping out of the car. 

“Duo?” Hiiro gasped in alarm not liking the sound of his last words one bit while he followed as quickly as possible, but by the time he made it around the car Duo was already addressing them. 

“How’s it going, Chang?” he smiled glancing amusedly at his paling father. 

“What are you doing here?” Wufei inquired in mild annoyance. 

“Just along for the ride,” Duo smiled before turning to Wufei’s father and inquiring, “Hey, Tin Tin, What’s shakin?”

“What’re you doing here!?” Chang Tin Lee hissed going bright red when Wufei slowly turned a discerning eye upon him. 

“You know him?” he inquired suspiciously. 

“Sure,” Duo ginned wickedly. “Haven’t seen you down at Carlyle’s lately. Find a better spot or just tired of slumming?” 

“Carlyle’s?” Hiiro interjected. 

“Gay bar down on seventh,” Duo tossed out casually making Tin Lee flush dangerously while Wufei went white as a sheet. “Oh,” Duo mock gasped. “Did I say something wrong?”

Hiiro reached out and eased Duo protectively back toward him while the two Chang’s squared off. 

“Now, Wufei,” Change senior began in as nervous a tone as Hiiro had ever heard. “I can explain…”

“You hang out in gay bars?” Wufei cut him off clearly only holding his frustration in by sheer will. 

“It’s not as bad as it sounds,” Tin Lee growled defensively. “You’re mother understood, so there was no reason not to…”

“Gods…no wonder!” Wufei suddenly exclaimed rounding on Hiiro and Duo so fast Hiiro stepped instinctively in front of his would be mate. “I’ll not be needing your services today,” he told Hiiro cracking a huge grin when he turned to Duo. Hiiro was still none to happy to step aside, but Wufei was determined to reach him and Hiiro’s dander bristled even more when he took him by the cheeks and kissed him full on the mouth. “Thank you,” he smiled brightly. 

“Anytime,” Duo grinned rather giddily. 

“Get a caller for this one,” Wufei happily advised his Japanese friend clapping him on the shoulder. “He’s definitely a keeper. Dad…It’s time we had a talk.”

“Are you all right?” Tin Lee asked unsteadily flashing Duo an uncertain look, but all he would offer was a happy smile and a thumbs up while Wufei led him away. 

“You don’t waist any time do you?” Hiiro chuckled.

“Take it where you can get it,” Duo smiled. 

“Any chance I could get some right now?” Hiiro cocked a grin turning him around. 

“Oh, most definitely,” Duo chuckled letting himself be pulled into strong arms that wrapped him up securely before his knees went weak while Hiiro slowly kissed him senseless. 

Hiiro wasn’t entirely touching the ground either when his cell phone rang no less than four times before he finally recognized the tone over the rushing heartbeat in his ears. “Yes?” he spoke softly unable to move more than an inch from Duo’s savory lips until the voice on the other end spoke. 

“Hiiro?”

“Relena?” Damn! 

“I’m sorry for calling your cell, but no one answered at your office and I simply must schedule an emergency pick up to the spaceport this afternoon…”

Duo was eyeing Hiiro cautiously as he had paled when the girl called releasing him and the wan smile he offered as he spoke did nothing to bolster his confidence. 

“I’m sorry,” Hiiro replied sternly. “But I’m afraid…”

“Oh, Hiiro you can’t possibly say no today!” she cut in sounding desperate even to Duo who could barely hear her. “The Chancellor is arriving at two o’clock, but I didn’t get the message until now. I simply must meet her or the entire palace will look incompetent!”

“Do it,” Duo encouraged. 

“Hold on,” Hiiro sighed pressing the mute button. 

“You have time since you don’t have to shuttle Wufei,” Duo reasoned before he could argue. “Besides, I feel bad for costing you a fare.”

“Duo, you don’t know this girl,” Hiiro reasoned. “She’s…”

“A paying customer,” Duo smiled. “And you need the dough,” he added on a small laugh. “Hilde doesn’t come cheap.”

Hiiro considered him long enough to figure out what he really wanted was to meet her and see for himself what sort of relationship they had before giving in. He wasn’t keen on the idea of Duo catching on to her colossal crush on him and saying something…blatantly honest that might tear at her delusions in a detrimental way, so he decided to explain on the way to the palace. 

“She’s hot for your bod?” Duo chuckled amused by the crimson glow on Hiiro’s face. 

“More like she craves my attention,” Hiiro argued. 

“Right,” Duo smiled leering suggestively while he let his eyes crawl down Hiiro’s body and informed him, “I can relate.”

Hiiro cleared his throat unable to voice the first few things that came to mind, then laughed out loud when Duo cracked from watching him struggle. “Just go easy on her,” Hiiro giggled curling his hand into Duo’s. “She’s still very young and has the weight of the world on her shoulders.”

“I’ve seen her on the vid,” Duo nodded. “Smart girl. You sure you wouldn’t rather…?”

“Yes.”

Duo grinned unabashedly at his instantaneous reply and promised he wouldn’t do anything that would shatter her little glass world on the way to the spaceport and back, but Hiiro could see his resolve was already wavering before they made it three blocks from the palace gates. She had begun with the usual pleasantries greeting Hiiro with an attempt to kiss his cheek that was thwarted in the usual way when he turned to open the door for her, but the traditional exchange about how much she’d missed him was thwarted by Duo’s presence in the front seat. Hiiro was almost hopeful that the shock of having another person in the front seat with him might stun her into silence for the duration, but it was not to be. 

“Is this a new driver?” she asked after a time when it became apparent Hiiro wasn’t going to offer introductions. 

“Duo Maxwell,” Duo preempted his reply turning to flip a little salute to her. 

She shied somewhat aghast at his cocky behavior, but offered a graceful, “Relena Dar…”

“Darlian,” Duo cut in smiling from ear to ear while he added. “Vice Foreign Minister. Pleased to meet you.”

An uncertain smile tugged at the corners of her full lips before she inquired, “Are you a student in training?”

“Nope,” he grinned. “Why do you ask?” 

“Forgive me,” she laughed softly. “But you’re sitting in the front, so I assumed…”

“Hiiro and I…” he began whereupon the color drained out of Hiiro’s face and a wicked light shone in Duo’s eyes as he went on, “…have business together. I just like it up here beside him better than all the way back there. It’s hard to have a decent conversation like that.”

“Yes,” she chuckled nodding while she glanced thoughtfully at Hiiro’s eyes in the mirror. “A very practical solution.”

“Thanks!” Duo enthused turning a bit more while he asked, “Say, do you know a guy by the name of Khushrenada?”

“Of course,” she replied. “Treize was by my office this morning. Why do you ask?”

Hiiro flashed a pleading glance at his long haired companion, but Duo simply went on. “Just wondered if he made good on the grant for Maxwell’s.”

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, but her curiosity got the better of her. “Might I ask how you would know of his plans to alter the orphanages funding?”

“I live there,” Duo smiled. 

“You’re an orphan?” she gasped looking horribly apologetic for having let the question slip. 

“Yep,” Duo chuckled. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“Wasn’t your fault,” he shrugged. 

“Yes,” she smiled brightening. 

“Yes, what?” he retorted. 

“Yes, he kept his promise,” she informed him with some relief once again looking to Hiiro for a response that was not forthcoming. 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Duo smiled turning to Hiiro to add in a softer tone. “I guess getting a little will do wonders for your conscience.”

Hiiro choked checking to make sure Relena hadn’t caught that one and did his best to suppress the laugh. 

“Hiiro,” she interjected obviously oblivious to what they were laughing about. “Chancellor Catalonia will be in town for three days and it struck me that since Duo is here perhaps we could all take in a show together.”

Hiiro peered at Duo noting his valiant attempt to keep his mouth shut and took the opportunity to speak before he lost the battle. “I’m afraid that won’t be…”

“Surely you can manage one evening off,” she insisted. “It’s Dorothy’s first visit to the city. We could make it a double date,” she smiled hopefully and Hiiro’s shoulders clenched when Duo inquired…

“Are you sure she’s into you?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Mr. Yui,” Charlie interjected approaching the window and Hiiro played up the usual conversation drawing Duo into it as well in the hope that the former subject would be forgotten. 

It worked until after they had successfully picked up Miss Catalonia and were halfway back to the palace when Relena decided to push the subject. 

“…hope you don’t mind, but I’ve asked Hiiro and his friend Duo to escort us to a show this weekend,” she was saying and Hiiro caught Duo’s eyes just before they rolled sardonically. 

“Relena,” Hiiro interrupted only to be cut off. 

“There’s a new musical playing at the Copenhagen,” she smiled excitedly. “We can have dinner and…”

“Relena…”

“I thought we were working this weekend,” Duo sounded off and Hiiro smiled as if he’d handed him the Holy Grail.

“Hiiro?” Relena questioned looking frail and venerable. 

“I tried to explain,” Hiiro confirmed. 

“Can’t you get away for even one evening?” she pressed. 

“Can’t do it,” Duo sighed “Big contract. You understand.”

“But…” she wibbled. 

“Come now,” Dorothy purred laying a comforting hand on her friends arm. “Don’t say such disappointing things. Any gentleman would make time to enjoy a fine ladies company.”

Duo turned a cocky smirk on the lengthy Chancellor and evenly intoned, “I’ll be keeping Hiiro company from now on.”

“Oh look,” Hiiro breathed in great relief as they pulled up to the palace gate. “Zechs has come to greet you. You won’t be lonely at all,” he smiled exiting stage right before anything more could be said. 

The girls were deposited in the care of Relena’s older brother with haste and Hiiro drove away with the promise to himself that she was the first person he would cut from the roster before he shut down. They were some distance away before he settled enough to realize that Duo had grown unerringly quite and something began to crawl around in his stomach. 

“Are you all right?” he asked laying a tentative hand on Duo’s where it rested on the seat. 

It was a great relief when his fingers willingly intertwined with his, but his expression was somber when he shrugged, “I guess.”

“What’s wrong?” 

Duo took a deep breath, then chuckled and squeezed his hand. “I don’t know…I guess I just didn’t realize how deep you’d gotten under my skin.”

A tingle ran down Hiiro’s spine at the thought that he had so deeply affected his beautiful passenger. “Are you…jealous?” he smiled rubbing a reassuring thumb over Duo’s fingers. 

“Stupid, huh?” Duo snorted embarrassed by the confession. 

“Yes,” Hiiro chuckled bringing his hand up to kiss it as he softened the truth with a quite, “But I’m flattered.”

“How long has she been after you?” Duo asked relaxing a little. 

“Since the first time I picked her up,” Hiiro laughed pulling him closer. “Don’t worry,” he reassured him. “It was never me she was interested in. I think she just saw the big white car and related it to her knight in shining armor.”

“Wouldn’t have anything to do with your being drop dead gorgeous,” Duo rolled his eyes. 

“Keep that up and you’ll spoil me,” Hiiro grinned drawing him in for a small kiss. 

“Keep that up and Quatre’s going to be lonely this afternoon,” Duo breathed. 

Hiiro grinned giving a small, throaty growl that seemed to help him relent and pointed them toward WEI. When they arrived Taumal, Quatre’s current Maguanac/secretary/bodyguard was MIA and Hiiro wrinkled his nose at the odd assortment of wrappers and coffee cups on his desk, but Duo breezed on by without bothering with the customary announcement of their arrival considering the announcers absence before he opened the door of Quatre’s high rise office with a big smile that quickly turned into a bark of surprise before he slammed it shut again. 

“Duo?” Hiiro chuckled uncertainly growing concerned when he saw the pale skin of Duo’s face. “What’s wrong!?”

“Duo, wait! OH!” Quatre squeaked clutching a jacket around his partially clad body while he skidded to a halt before crashing into him. 

They stared at each other for a moment each breathless and growing redder by the second until Trowa slipped smoothly up behind Quatre snaking an arm around his waist while he gently kissed the nape of his neck and informed them, “You’re timing is abominable.”

“What the fuck are you doing, Quat?” Duo growled. 

“Duo, please,” Quatre breathed heavily. 

“He has nothing to be ashamed of,” Trowa calmly interjected. 

“Moving up fast aren’t you, clown boy?” Duo snipped. 

Hiiro moved forward placing himself between them while he tried to interject a little cool into the confrontation. “Calm down.”

“It’s not like that,” Quatre pleaded. 

“You don’t owe him any explanation,” Trowa soothed. 

“What the hell were you thinking!”

“Duo,” Hiiro tried again. “Calm down. I’m sure there’s a reasonable…”

“You couldn’t wait!?” Duo shouted around him bristling when Trowa merely raised a brow. “Do you have any idea how many guys have tried to romance his wallet!?” he ranted. “Plenty! He’s a human being you know!? Just ‘cause he’s got money doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a heart!”

“Duo!” Quatre suddenly barked so forcefully silence fell absolute and when Duo had calmed to a point his breathing was a bit more even he gathered his jacket and his dignity around him and confidently confessed, “This was my idea.”

“Don’t…what?” Duo stuttered shocked beyond words. 

“Trowa wanted to wait, but I didn’t, so I fed Taumal a laxative and …seduced him.”

“Maybe we should go inside,” Hiiro reasoned ushering the entire scene back into Quatre’s office before someone came along and it got spread all over WEI. 

Once inside Duo gave a long, heavy sigh and rounded on Trowa who had yet to distance himself from Quatre’s side. “Guess I owe you an apology,” he breathed shocking the group in general, but then Quatre smiled brightly while Trowa nodded his acceptance. “But I don’t get it,” Duo continued. “You’ve always been so careful before. Hell, you even had Walter pose as your boyfriend for the press so guys would leave you alone. What gives?”

Quatre blushed cutely while he leaned into Trowa’s strong chest and shrugged. “I’m in love.”

Duo’s eyes flicked to Hiiro giving Quatre a clue he wasn’t so sure he wanted him to have yet before he sighed again and dropped into a chair. “Just seems like you’re moving damn fast.”

“I told you there was no need to rush,” Trowa said softly at Quatre’s ear. “I’m not going anywhere and now you’re friend is worried.”

“But I don’t want to miss anything,” he sighed cuddling closer. 

“Geez, man,” Duo grumbled. “Get a room.”

“What are your intentions?” Hiiro interjected firmly. 

Trowa’s emerald gaze shifted to him with calculated ease settling directly on his eyes before he replied, “To be forever by his side.”

Hiiro turned to Duo clearly asking if he would accept this declaration and relaxed when Duo deflated and smiled. “Guess maybe you finally got lucky after all,” he commented rubbing tiredly at his eyes. 

Quatre smiled cuddling deeper into Trowa’s arms while he softly replied, “Maybe we both did.”

The afternoons work was postponed in favor of leaving the new couple their privacy and though Hiiro wasn’t looking forward to dropping Duo back at Maxwell’s that seemed the logical thing to do. Silence reigned during most of the trip though it wasn’t entirely an uncomfortable quiet. Duo appeared to need some time to think and Hiiro was happy to just sit beside him and gently grip his hand, but the weight of his burden began to tell on him the closer they got to his home and finally bade him break the silence. 

“Are you still worried about him?”

“Quatre?” Duo snorted softly. “Naw, he can take care of himself. I was just floored is all. He’s usually so careful, then I walk in on him with some guy he just met being...”

“Reckless?” Hiiro provided through a sideways smirk. 

Duo chuckled at the choice of words, but nodded. “It’s not like him to fall so hard.”

“I don’t think Trowa’s feet are quite touching the ground either,” Hiiro commented. 

“He did look a little frayed around the edges,” Duo laughed, then sighed. “I don’t know, maybe they’ve really got it right. It’s good to see him going after something he really wants.”

Hiiro heard the underlying longing in his voice and felt the pangs of guilt nip along his conscious. His eyes covertly traveled down the sultry length of Duo’s shapely body causing his temperature to rise and his heart to thump, but when he caught the hopeful look in Duo’s violet eyes fear suddenly ripped through his chest and forced his eyes away. Even out of the corner of his eye the disappointment in Duo’s eyes clawed at his heart, but there was patience there too. Still, he couldn’t let him leave without knowing when he would see him again. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow?” Hiiro commented smiling at the kids when they came running as they pulled up to the curb. 

“Why don’t you just meet me at Quat’s?” Duo replied gathering his things. “There’s no need for you to come all the way out here just to get me.”

“But…”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Duo cut him off making a hasty exit that the tight smile on his lips didn’t make up for. 

Hiiro watched him go wondering for the first time if he had made a mistake. All the way back to his office he fought with the insecurity that maybe he just couldn’t pull it off. Perhaps Duo was more than he could live up to after all. They were so right for each other though, he couldn’t comprehend the idea of a life without him. He thought about his smile and the way he always said exactly what was on his mind. How good it felt to hear him laugh and the sultry heat of his kiss…those lips…and the body below. It struck him as he parked the limo for the day that he had stumbled across the only pothole in an otherwise clear road to happiness. He was terrified of failing in bed, but he had no idea how to romance a man. The kissing was nice, very nice, but that was the same regardless of one’s partner. Once the clothes came off he really just didn’t know what to do. Or more to the point, what Duo would want him to do. One thing was clear though, the only way he was gong to clear the road was to do some research and figure out how to solve the problem, so he spent the remainder of the day tucked away behind his desk under the safe guard of his answering machine and began to search for information pertaining to the sexual relationships of gay men. 

“Son of a…” he whispered two hours into his research as the preliminary searches had detailed little on the actual physiology of the act covering mostly men’s health and how to cope with being a gay man in society. 

However, as he dug deeper he discovered the tawdry world of gay porn, which was most enlightening, but left him feeling anxious beyond belief as he looked at picture after picture of handsome young men having sex. The thought of doing those things with Duo lit a fire inside him he could barely contain and suddenly it wasn’t a question of if he could, but where Duo would want him to stop. He wanted to try it all, but damned if he had any idea if his intended would be up for some of the wild things his mind was playing with by the time he shut his lap top down. 

“Fuck,” he breathed rubbing hard at the stubborn erection between his thighs. 

Gods, if Duo would do even half the things he’d seen he’d be the happiest man alive, but what were his preferences? Would he want to lay beneath him while Hiiro…damn he couldn’t even think about it without getting a nose bleed, so he pushed the plethora of new idea’s aside, clamped down on his burning desire and headed for home, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how hopeful Duo’s eyes had been and the disappointment that followed when Hiiro shied. Did he really want to do those things with him? Or perhaps…to him? The idea of having Duo touch him in that way wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but he couldn’t help wondering how it would feel to have him invade his body. 

“Damn,” he breathed leaning against the door of his apartment when a rush of heat left him dizzy and smoldering thoughts demanded retribution. 

A shower…that’s what he needed. A nice, long…very cold shower, but even the stinging stream of pulsating water did little to ease his need. There was no getting around it and he felt miserably guilty while he let his mind undress his beautiful, would be boyfriend and played with the desires his afternoon had brought so vividly to life. What would it feel like to actually touch Duo this way he thought as his hand slowly moved down his stomach. Would he tremble the same way Hiiro’s fingertips were as they wrapped firmly around his shaft? He heard his voice first moaning softly, then calling his name while the fire spread throughout his body. Duo’s sleek hips pressing solidly into his, his mouth so warm and eager as he spread his legs…

“Ah!” he gasped when the flame suddenly overwhelmed him and the dream was broken by the force of his climax. “What have you done to me?” he chuckled washing himself clean of his sin. 

It was a dream, a fantasy that existed in his mind alone, but he knew he’d never be able to look at Duo the same again. Any question over whether or not he wanted him had been forever banished from his mind. The only uncertainty left…did Duo really want the same things he did?

It was a long night of fitful thoughts afterward in which he ran through the customary emotions. Guilt, elation and shame were overshadowed by the hope that things would progress favorably and the desire to make the dream a reality. However, if Duo wasn’t willing to go that route he had firmly decided that they would find another way even if it meant he was the one spreading his legs. Who knew? Maybe it was something he would learn to enjoy, but regardless he knew he wanted to take things to the next level and claim Duo as his own. His heart beat quickly while he drove to WEI the next day in anticipation of seeing Duo, but when Quatre greeted him it was obvious he had not yet arrived. 

“Is Duo still coming?” he asked not really caring that he sounded a bit desperate over the answer. 

“I thought he would ride with you,” Quatre replied. “But don’t worry. He never makes it before eleven when he rides that broken down bike of his.”

Hiiro checked the clock noting the hour was twenty of eleven and tried not to let Duo’s absence get to him. The coffee was good and they had lost an entire days work the day before, so there was plenty to keep him busy during the wait, but he still couldn’t stop himself from glancing at the clock every five minutes. When it read eleven fifteen Quatre finally gave in and laughed. 

“Are you going to be all right?” he chuckled setting his empty cup aside. 

“Fine,” Hiiro nodded checking the clock again. 

“He’ll be here,” Quatre assured him shuffling some finished business into a folder. 

“Who?” Hiiro evaded none too convincingly while he glanced at the door. 

“You’ve really got it bad,” Quatre snickered shaking his head when Hiiro suddenly glared at him. “Oh, stop it,” he admonished. “It’s so obvious I can almost feel your heart racing.”

“You don’t think he could be hurt do you?” Hiiro wondered giving up. 

“He’s a big boy,” Quatre consoled. “Does he know how you feel?”

“Probably more so than I do,” Hiiro laughed nervously. “But I think I offended him yesterday and I guess I’m a little anxious to apologize.”

“Are you sure you should?”

“Excuse me?”

“Apologize,” Quatre smiled laughing softly at Hiiro’s confusion. “Duo has a way of making it seem like nothing he does could possibly be wrong,” he explained. “But he’s not perfect.”

“Damn near,” Hiiro countered absently glancing at the clock again. 

“You hardly know him,” Quatre pointed out. 

“I’ve known him longer than you’ve known Trowa,” Hiiro argued. 

Quatre pinked, but couldn’t argue the point, so he changed tact. “I know this will sound hypocritical,” he began. “But Duo’s not an easy person to get to know. You may need to give him some time.”

“I’ll wait forever if that’s what he needs,” Hiiro replied jerking around to look at the door when it opened. 

“Feeding Taumal funny chocolate again?” Duo grinned breezing in and Hiiro smiled thinking he was the single most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

“Good morning,” Quatre smile rising to take up his empty coffee cup. “You’re late. Was traffic heavy?”

“Like it matters to me?” Duo chuckled offering Hiiro a small smile that eased the tension in his shoulders visibly. “Morning.”

“Hi,” Hiiro smiled resisting the urge to jump up and help him with his chair. 

“Coffee?” 

“Thanks,” Duo nodded to their host who flashed him a stern look before exiting stage right. 

“Are you tired?”

“What?” Duo chuckled taking some things out of his bag. 

“It’s a long ride,” Hiiro reasoned. 

“I’ve been doing it for years,” Duo countered. “Doesn’t bother me, I told you that.”

Something wasn’t right and for some reason it hurt. “There’s a movie in the park tonight,” Hiiro commented. “If you’d like to go we could…”

“It’s skating night for the kids,” Duo cut in. 

Hiiro’s heart tightened while he watched him lean over his papers and begin scribbling something in the margins. “Duo?”

“Hm?” 

“Please.”

Duo sighed heavily, but put the pen down and scrubbed at his eyes before turning to face him and Hiiro noticed the red tinged rings around them for the first time. “Listen,” he began in a tired tone. “I think maybe things were just moving a little too fast, okay?”

It wasn’t okay. “That’s not the impression I got.”

“All right,” Duo nodded. “Then I was moving a little too fast. Either way, we need to take a step back.”

“Are you afraid of me?”

“I…” Duo stuttered momentarily stunned by the question and clearly without a quick answer. 

“Duo,” Hiiro interjected into the silence scooting a bit closer. “You know how horrible I am with people. No, just listen,” he insisted when Duo started to speak. “I am, so it’s hard for me to explain how I feel, but…” Duo was looking at him with such confusion in his eyes it nearly broke his heart. “Gods,” he suddenly breathed chuckling at his own melodrama. “I’ve never wanted anything so much in my life. Hell, I’ve never wanted anything I couldn’t get on my own, but now…” The clouds began to clear from Duo’s eyes lifting a great weight from Hiiro’s heart. “Just tell me what you need,” he coaxed. “I don’t know how to make you happy, but if you’ll tell me what to do…”

“Kiss me.”

Hiiro’s smile outshone the sun as he moved forward and laid a soft kiss on Duo’s lips. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you afraid of?” Duo asked softly and Hiiro took the opportunity to make damn sure he understood by replying firmly…

“Failing you.”

“If you stick around as long as I hope you will that’s bound to happen from time to time,” Duo snorted. 

“Then tell me how to make it up to you when it does,” Hiiro bargained taking his face in his hands and smiling confidently when Duo whispered…

“Kiss me.”

So he did, long and deep and with great relish until all the doubts had crumbled away and the desire to explore the new idea’s in his head came rushing to the surface and suddenly Duo gasped and squirmed breaking away. 

“Damn,” he exclaimed breathlessly. 

Hiiro looked down on him where he’d pushed him down in the chair and suddenly realized what he’d intended to do. “Sorry,” he gasped retreating hastily. 

“What was that?” Duo chuckled. 

“Guess I got carried away,” Hiiro replied fruitlessly combing his hair back. 

“You’ve never kissed me like that before,” Duo grinned liking the way Hiiro looked in bright red very much. “Come to some conclusion I should know about?”

“Go out with me tonight,” Hiiro smirked. 

Quatre walked back in at that moment stopping halfway across the floor when he picked up on the strange vib, but his guests were smiling, so he shrugged it off and proceeded to his seat. Work proved to be more difficult than usual as Duo seemed more interested in flirting with Hiiro than actually getting anything done, but Hiiro wasn’t exactly trying to deter him either. They managed to come to some conclusions despite the playful atmosphere before Trowa showed up to take Quatre to lunch and Hiiro suggested they grab a sandwich at the sub shop in the lobby, but when they got there it was closed for renovations leaving them with little choice but to dine at the ritzy café on the other side of the large entry unless they wanted to brave lunch hour traffic. 

“Table for four?” the host asked in his prim tone and tailored suite. 

“Two,” Duo replied flashing a dangerous grin when the guy looked down his nose at him. 

“Wait just a moment,” he instructed going to a pedestal where a hostess was making notes presumably on the seating chart. 

They spoke to one another seeming to disagree on something before he made his way back toward them and Hiiro caught the girl rolling her eyes. 

“This way,” the host instructed breezing off at a brisk pace toward the shadowed recesses of the café. 

Duo started to follow with a sigh on his lips until Hiiro touched his arm and redirected them toward the young lady. “Excuse me,” he greeted her and was received with an amiable smile. “Is this restaurant owned by WEI?”

“Yes, of course,” she smiled. 

Hiiro glanced at where the man had stopped and was impatiently tapping his foot. “I see,” he nodded. “Pardon my forwardness, but would it be possible for you to seat us? I believe your coworker may be somewhat troubled by our presence.”

She glanced at the guy disapprovingly, but smiled and forgot him while she took up two menus and replied, “Of course, sir. Right this way.”

Duo brightened during the exchange, which made the effort more than worth while, but Hiiro got a major bonus and laughed out loud when he took his arm and stuck his tongue out at the man. 

“Is this all right?” the girl asked showing them a brightly lit table by a window that overlooked a small garden. 

“Very nice,” Hiiro nodded handing Duo into his seat. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled waving a very short waitress with a very wide smile over. “This is Emily, she’ll be your server. Please, enjoy your meal.”

Emily asked what they’d like to drink, gave them the lunch specials and busily disappeared leaving them to look the menu over, but two minutes later Duo was still staring at the appetizers. 

“Is there anything you like?” Hiiro inquired checking the wine list. 

“Uh,” Duo grunted peering over the top of his menu. “What’s a Flowerette?”

“I believe it’s an onion that has been cut to look like a flower, breaded and deep fried.”

“That’s it?” Duo deadpanned snorting when Hiiro nodded. “You could buy a truck load of onions for what their charging.”

Hiiro couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped his throat. “It’s all in the preparation,” he smiled knowing very well how lame the excuse was. “We can get something from the snack machine if you’d rather.”

The offer cheered his companion up considerably, but he shook his head. “Naw. It’d make Emily look bad, but…is there anything on here that resembles a tuna sandwich?”

Hiiro paused to read over the choices and pointed out a salad that was topped with grilled fish that made Duo happy in spite of the exuberant fee. He made a note not to take him to places like that anymore and secretly thanked the gods that he was a man of simple tastes like himself. This was not the sort of place he was comfortable in, so it was an easy adjustment to make. When the food came Emily pointed out the unique characteristics of the meal, then left them to dine in peace. 

“What’s that?” Duo asked poking a forkful of fish at Hiiro’s plate. 

“Seawolf roulade,” Hiiro replied cutting a small piece for him to sample. “You like fish right?”

“Hm,” Duo nodded appreciating the delicate flavor. “Not bad.”

“What did you get?” 

“I think its tilapia,” Duo replied sniffing a bit that he then offered to Hiiro who giggled when his companion placed it on his tongue feeling foolish. 

“Herring,” he concluded. 

“How can you tell?”

“I herred it say so,” Hiiro replied ducking a bit of carrot that sailed his way. 

They spent the rest of their meal in good company utterly unaware of the world while they laughed and shamelessly flirted with each other until it was time to pay the tab and Hiiro pulled his cell and called Quatre. The conversation was so quiet Duo couldn’t hear and sulked mightily at not having been in on whatever was going on until the brilliant, blond CEO breezed through the doors with Trowa close by his side. As expected, the snooty man that had been so rude to them came running the moment he recognized him falling all over himself until they stopped at Hiiro and Duo’s table. 

“We were just returning from lunch,” Quatre smiled in explanation. “You should have told me you were going to eat here,” he admonished turning to wave Emily over while completely ignoring the pale man by his side. “Their lunch is on my tab,” he smiled taking the bill and scribbling a sizable tip that made her eyes grow enormous before she scurried away. 

“Is this him?” Quatre asked indicating the shivering host who suddenly looked six inches shorter. Hiiro nodded while placing his arm on the back of Duo’s chair and trying not to laugh when the guy almost pissed himself as Trowa slipped an arm around Quatre’s waist and asked over his shoulder…

“Perhaps you would be happier in another position?”

“Is everything all right?” the hostess that had seated them asked when the man flat out ran by her and out the door. 

“Who was that man?” Quatre asked unwilling to wait and ask his building manager later. 

“Our day manager,” she replied. “Is he okay?”

“He has been relieved of his duties,” Quatre informed her noting the irrepressible smile tugging at her lips. “Is there anyone who can run the place until a replacement can be found?”

“Um…” she began blushing prettily, but Quatre’s eyes were drawn to Emily and one of the male servers who were adamantly pointing at her back and waving their arms. 

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Quatre smiled. “Would you be willing to manage the store for the time being?” Her eyes went wide, but nothing came out of her mouth so he added a quick, “The job would come with a substantial raise of course.”

“Yes, sir!” she barked hastily reddening even more over her outburst. “Thank you, sir. I’ll do my best.”

“I’m sure you will,” he smiled before leading his group out the door. 

“You’re so slick,” Duo teased when they stepped in the elevator. 

“Brilliant,” Trowa agreed. 

“It was all Hiiro’s idea,” Quatre chuckled more than a little amused when Hiiro fidgeted while the others turned to raise a brow at him. 

The afternoon was passed amiably though they didn’t manage to get a lot more work done after adding Trowa to the mix. Without Quatre’s steady encouragement to concentrate on the plans things progressively deteriorated until Duo was defending himself against an all out tickle attack from Hiiro and Quatre was lost to the sumptuous feeling of Trowa’s thumb gently caressing the nape of his neck. 

“S…stop!” Duo begged balling up in an attempt to guard his poor, abused ribs, then suddenly Hiiro relented falling on him and jerking his chin at Quatre whose eyes had slid closed while Trowa stared intently at his face. The silent message was sent and they hastily excused themselves making sure to lock the door on their way out just in case their friends couldn’t wait. Hiiro got them on the road despite the late afternoon traffic and headed them in the direction of a park he had read offered outside movies in the evening as he had suggested earlier that day. 

“This is what you were talking about,” Duo smiled reading a sign at the entrance to the parking lot. “But it doesn’t start till after dark.”

“Are you in a hurry?” Hiiro inquired pulling the limo into the five spaces farthest from the green. 

“Not really,” Duo replied sliding his hand into Hiiro’s, then glancing back at the empty length of the car. “Want to show me your place?” he smiled. 

Hiiro grinned wickedly and extracted the keys and moments later they had relocated to the back and Hiiro was digging in the fridge for a bottle of vintage wine. 

“You know I can’t hold my liquor,” Duo chuckled accepting a glass. 

“One won’t hurt will it?” Hiiro asked putting the rest back. 

Duo shrugged sipping from his glass and looked around at the plush surroundings. “You really didn’t spare the expense did you?” he chuckled running his fingers down an exquisitely upholstered arm rest. 

“My clients expect only the best,” Hiiro replied scooting a bit closer. 

The air was cool and the mirrored windows ensured a comfortable, almost cave like atmosphere that let them forget about the rest of the world while Duo turned to gaze into his eyes. “Hiiro?”

“Tell me what you want,” he pleaded softly slowly gravitating toward him. 

Duo swallowed somewhat alarmed by the shifting shadows in his eyes. “I um…Hiiro?” he whispered breathing deep when Hiiro’s lips gently brushed along his cheek. 

“Hn?” Hiiro moaned softly giving himself wholly over to the rising need inside him. 

“Are you sure you want to go there?” Duo asked willingly laying his head to the side. 

“As long as you tell me where to stop,” Hiiro bargained silencing any further conversation with a kiss. 

Duo groaned long and low opening himself to his advance with eager anticipation and Hiiro’s blood pressure topped out while he dove in head first. He still wasn’t exactly sure where the line of propriety was or what Duo would like or dislike, but he was determined to find out and took great pleasure in discovering some of the things that made him shiver and moan. He wanted to touch him, touch his skin and feel him tremble, so he braved the forbidden regions and slid his hand between Duo’s thighs. It was as if he’d flipped a switch on his passion control because he went from a nice, slow simmer to a full boil in two seconds flat. 

“Duo!” Hiiro breathed rushing to rid them of the barriers of fabric and leather while he groped at his belt and opened his pants. 

“Ah…d…damn,” Duo panted clinging to him while Hiiro took him in hand, then kissed him senseless while he worked him into a heavy sweat. 

He tasted so damn good and the heady scent of him rising up from below was making Hiiro’s head spin until all he could think of was gaining more of this wonderful feeling and hissed an incoherent, “Duo!?” into the air, but all he could do was crack his eyes open helplessly in curiosity. “I want…” Hiiro groaned gazing down at what his hand was doing and feeling a rush course through him when Duo gasped…

“Do whatever you want…just don’t stop!”

Free reign! It didn’t get any better than that and though his body yearned to take what it wanted he gave into his first desire and sank to his knees relishing the gasping moans his oral efforts were causing in Duo while he drove him over the edge and claimed his first victory in what he hoped would be a life long endeavor. 

“Geez,” Duo panted when Hiiro leaned back and wiped his mouth with satisfaction. “Where’d you learn to do that?” Duo laughed drunkenly gazing down on him. 

“Gay porn,” Hiiro chuckled. 

For a moment Duo simply stared at him, then suddenly busted up laughing. “You’re kidding right?”

“Nope,” Hiiro laughed along as he crawled into the seat beside him. 

“You actually watch that stuff?”

“No, but there wasn’t any other site that explained it very well.”

Again Duo stared at him with wondrous eyes. “You researched how to give head for me?” Hiiro fought and lost the battle of the blush shrugging instead of trying to explain. “That’s sort of…sweet.” Again Hiiro shrugged, but wrapped his arms around him when he rolled over and straddled his lap. “And here I thought you were a regular hard ass,” Duo grinned kissing him so deeply it was all Hiiro could do to keep from drowning. 

Things progressed rather predictably when Duo moved to his ears, neck and chest, but when he slid down to his stomach Hiiro gripped his arms and pulled him back up. “Thanks,” he smiled reassuringly while he pulled him close and sighed. “But I think I’d just like to hold you for a while if that’s all right?” 

“You’re really something else,” Duo laughed lightly snuggling deep into his arms where he sighed softly and smiled. 

Hiiro kissed his hair and squeezed him tight replying in a quite tone, “I wasn’t much of anything until you came along.”

Whatever Duo thought of that he kept to himself while they quietly held each other and just soaked in the splendid feeling of being so close and nether realized the passage of time until other cars started to show up and folks began to mill around outside in anticipation of the coming attraction. 

“Snacks?” Hiiro inquired reluctantly easing his grip. 

“Mm,” Duo nodded stretching lazily. “Is there a vender or something?”

“They have a concession truck that comes around before the show,” Hiiro relayed the information he’d read. “I’m not sure what they have, but we could at least get a bite.”

“What’s the show?” Duo asked laughing at a young lady who stopped to check her make up in the mirrored surface of the window. 

“I don’t know,” Hiiro replied making him laugh again by tapping the glass and watching her jump and scurry off. 

Duo shook his head, but it didn’t really matter what the movie was since it was merely an excuse to stay together for a little while longer. He was delighted to find the feature was an old black and white complete with an archive reel that introduced the men behind the scenes and how they had come to make the film. Most of the people who had come to see it were young couples either exploring newfound attraction much like Hiiro and Duo or lovers comfortable enough to sit on the grass and savor each other’s company. Hiiro tried very hard to get into the movie and listened intently when Duo offered trivia information on the era of it’s creation, but when it was over he couldn’t remember a single thing other than that Duo was apparently and old movie buff and how much he enjoyed listening to the sound of his voice. The concession truck had provided nothing more than a couple of soda’s and large bag of popcorn, so when the movie came to a close he suggested they grab a bite to eat hoping to prolong the inevitable trip back to Maxwell’s.

It was a bit like being in some forgotten romance while they walked slowly along munching on the crepes they’d bought at a small café near the park. The evening had slowly deepened into night surrounding them with cool air and a billion stars that were shimmering overhead. Other couples had spread out into the park, some merely walking while they talked where others went straight for the hidey holes in their need to satiate their desires. Hiiro wanted nothing more than to lay Duo down in a green patch of earth and explore every, single inch of him, but he still wasn’t sure where the line was this early in the game or what Duo’s specific preferences were. With a woman things were predetermined when it came to sex, but having fallen for Duo had opened up a wide berth of possibilities that made him dizzy just to think about. 

“What’re you thinking so hard on?” Duo chuckled realized he wasn’t really listening to his story about Howard and Hiiro flushed so hard it was useless to deny where his thoughts had gone and Duo followed suite when he figured it out. “You shouldn’t have stopped me,” he grinned tossing the wrapper from his meal in a trash can as they passed. 

Hiiro thought back to how wonderful it had felt to have Duo’s mouth nibbling at his navel and sort of wished he hadn’t, but at the time there were more important feelings to appease. “Sorry,” he snorted wryly at himself. “There’s just so much I want to know about you.”

“Like…can I tie a cherry stem in a knot with my tongue?” Duo grinned slyly. 

Hiiro’s brain hiccupped at the implications of that statement, but it was sorely lacking in its simplicity. “Like…how do you keep the shower from clogging up everyday?” he asked tugging playfully on Duo’s braid. 

“I don’t,” Duo smiled. “But it’s not that much trouble to clear the drain before I get out.”

As silly as it seemed Hiiro was delighted by this information and pressed on. “How do you know so much about quantum physics?” 

“I was tested as a genius when I was six,” Duo explained. “My dad was totally obsessed with pushing me through school and then into college. I had this cooky old professor who called himself G, but I never bothered to ask why,” he laughed. “He taught me a lot though.”

Hiiro understood the ease in which they could converse a little better, but couldn’t factor Quatre into the equation. “I thought you said you and Quatre had known each other since elementary school?”

“After my parents died the orphanage enrolled me in regular classes,” Duo went on. “It was sort of nice to get to be around other kids my age, so I just rolled with it. Quatre’s no ordinary kid either,” he smiled. “But his dad knew that from the start and how important it would be for him to have a solid social background. He was the only person I could really talk to, so we stayed close. What about you?”

Hiiro smiled feeling flattered that he would ask and related the tale of his short but eventful life. It was so odd to find out how much they had in common and by the time they’d rounded the park once the bond that had begun to form between them had grown considerably. Hiiro cringed at the sight of his car loathe to accept the end of their evening, but it was getting late and Duo still had people that were responsible for him waiting up at home. 

“I guess I should take you home,” he commented veering off toward the parking lot. 

Duo nodded, but was no happier about the prospect than Hiiro, which only made it harder for him to point the car toward Maxwell’s and before they’d found the freeway his resolve to see him safely home shattered. 

“You wouldn’t want to come over to my place for awhile?” he ventured kicking himself for being so pitifully needy, but all that was forgotten when Duo instantly replied…

“Sure.”

The entire mood shifted faster than he could turn them around and suddenly the mire that had overtaken them was gone leaving nothing but giddy elation in its wake. He knew what he wanted, but couldn’t shake the idea that it lay on the other side of a door he was becoming desperate to step through. He wanted all of him, but that wasn’t going to be possible until they tamed the ravenous beast that was dominating their thoughts. He knew what needed to be done and was most eager to seal the deal. Too eager in fact, which he realized when Duo finished saying something and he couldn’t figure out what it had been. 

“Damn,” he sighed shutting down the car. 

“What?” Duo asked uncertainly. 

Hiiro laughed and scrubbed his hands over his eyes letting them rotate over and take in the object of his distraction. “I have no idea what you’ve been saying,” he confessed laughing lightly. “I’m sorry, but just being around you seems to be frying my neural net tonight.” Duo pinked awkwardly, but smiled and Hiiro felt his lap sit up and beg. “Maybe I should take you home after all.”

“I’d rather stay,” Duo replied smiling softly and Hiiro clenched his teeth against the sudden urge to snatch him into his arms and ravage him blind. 

This was not going to be easy, but he was a gentleman and would remain so until the time was right. He didn’t really want to take him home though, so they made their way to his apartment and settled in with cups of hot tea and extra throw pillows on the couch. The vid was forgotten in favor of enjoyable conversation and Hiiro learned way more than he wanted to know about space pirates. Duo had led such an interesting life he couldn’t wait to see all the things he talked about and loved how he spoke as if there was no question they would eventually see it all together. He had managed to reign in the hungry beast in his loins for awhile, but as the night deepened it was getting harder to resist those luscious lips and his mind kept wandering down the smooth expanse of Duo’s body. He wasn’t really sure when the talking stopped, but the kissing was very nice, so it didn’t really matter, but it was leading to something he really wasn’t sure his new boyfriend was ready for, so before he lost himself completely he forced himself to draw away. 

“Damn,” he breathed realizing only belatedly that he’d pushed Duo down into the couch and was lying on top of him. His effort to slow the progression was thwarted when Duo gripped him tight and pushed his hips upward grinding a very hard erection into Hiiro’s painfully swollen groin. “Ah!” he gasped while his hips responded in kind pressing the beautiful body beneath him into the couch where he let out a deep moan that sizzled along Hiiro’s spine. “Gods, I can’t believe the things you make me want,” he breathed giving in to the need to do it again and again while he kissed him slowly and memorized the curves of his sleek body with fingertips and palms. 

His desire had grown to a point of thoughtless need while he slowly undressed his prize and began to suckle on all the tender parts of his supple body with slow relish. Duo moaned and writhed beneath him wiggling this way and that and the next thing he knew he was between his legs thrusting his aching shaft into his ass and wishing with all his might that the jeans separating them would simply vanish. 

“Hiiro.” Duo gasped breathlessly while he pushed harder and faster. “Please!”

Hiiro took one look into his glazed eyes and knew there was no turning back, but he refused to assume he could just take what he wanted. The question seemed tactless though, so he let his body do the asking wriggling around with Duo and before long the jeans were history and everything he had felt before was magnified a thousand times when hot skin met heated flesh and Duo’s lustful song hit a desperate peek. It was so perfect...he was so perfect it was hard to believe, but it was undeniable that he was there lying beneath him with willing eagerness embracing his smoldering body. Hiiro wanted him so badly it was all he could do to keep from spinning out of control while he tentatively slid a hand behind him and down the slope of his back gritting his teeth against the rushing heat that overwhelmed him when Duo arched back and clung to him when his fingers found their mark. 

“Duo?” 

“Don’t stop!” he gasped clutching him madly while his eyes rolled back in his head. “Please…don’t stop!”

Hiiro growled deep in his chest curling his fingers and savoring the resultant quiver that ran through Duo’s body. All the signs were there proving once again how perfectly they aligned when Duo willingly offered him his deepest desire. He knew how it was done, had studied the procedure and followed the information locked in his brain until the moment of penetration when instinct took over and all conscious thought simply melted away. He knew he had given himself over to a primal lust, but he didn’t care how stupid he looked or how savage his behavior, all that matter was gaining the prize and he strove with all his might to attain the one thing that had become his entire reason for being. When Duo finally granted his wish and shook in his arms it brought about a cataclysm he had not been fully prepared for leaving him shaking like a new born foal while he held his shivering body tight. Once his sight returned and it was certain neither of them would hyperventilate he gathered his scattered wits and tried to move, but Duo’s arms tightened convulsively around him while he begged, “Stay.” 

Curious about the strange quality of his tone Hiiro shifted enough to kiss him, then rose above him just far enough to look into tear filled eyes, but the expression there harbored no sign of sadness and brought a warm glow to his heart, so he kissed him again and said the only thing his heart would allow. 

“I love you.”

“Really?” Duo sniffed grinning widely. 

“You’ll see,” Hiiro promised kissing him again. 

“I think I already have,” Duo replied wallowing in the affection Hiiro lavished on him until the fire sparked once again and Hiiro relocated them to the bedroom where he explored a few more of the idea’s that were milling around in his brain. 

When morning dawned they where pilled up in a tangle of dampened sheets, each with a dopey smile on their lips and ready to welcome a few hours sleep, but there was something Hiiro needed to know before he could let sleep claim him. 

“Will you get in trouble?” he asked knowing Duo was still a ward of the state. 

“Won’t be the first time,” Duo snorted going red when Hiiro’s eyes widened alarmingly. “Not like that you dope,” Duo admonished smacking him with as much fervor as he could muster. 

Hiiro chuckled having known the truth of it beforehand, but couldn’t help teasing. “So I was really the first?” 

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Even the kissing?”

“Kissed Quatre once on a dare,” Duo yawned rolling over so Hiiro could spoon his back. 

“Well, that’s hardly fair,” Hiiro sulked gathering him tightly into his arms. 

Duo raised his head to peer back at him and inquired, “You’ve really never kissed anyone before?”

“Not till you,” Hiiro smiled content in the fact. 

Duo returned the expression seeming more than happy with the idea and they grew quiet until Hiiro suddenly piped up with, “Maybe I could adopt you.”

“What?” Duo snorted rolling over to gape at him. 

“We would even have the same name then,” Hiiro grinned. 

“Isn’t that incest?” Duo chuckled. 

“Whatever as long as you never have to leave,” Hiiro smiled leaning in to kiss him softly. 

“I think we can come up with a better solution,” Duo replied tucking comfortably under his arm. 

Hiiro played with the notion of marriage, but decided it was too soon to drop that one on his new lover contenting himself with the fact that he was cuddled securely in his arms while they drifted off into the realm of dreams. However, when he opened his eyes later that day to find Duo quietly slumbering by his side he realized there truly was no need to hurry because most of his wishes had already come true. The rest they would make happen together. 

owari :)

**Author's Note:**

> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
